<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wicked Serpentine `♡` 𝓭𝓻𝓪𝓬𝓸 𝓶𝓪𝓵𝓯𝓸𝔂 by par1ez</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422150">Wicked Serpentine `♡` 𝓭𝓻𝓪𝓬𝓸 𝓶𝓪𝓵𝓯𝓸𝔂</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/par1ez/pseuds/par1ez'>par1ez</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blaise isn't a blood purist, But Draco endgame, Drama, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Flirting, Good Blaise Zabini, Lily Evans Potter &amp; Severus Snape Friendship, Luna Lovegood Being Luna Lovegood, Not Canon Compliant, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Romance, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Slow Burn, Tags Contain Spoilers, Teenagers, but he can be a little mean, canon-divergence, toxic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:49:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/par1ez/pseuds/par1ez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With the odds stacked against her, Eris Woodwork struggles to navigate the wonders of the wizarding world. Sheltered by her muggle parents for far too long, she joins Hogwarts with much to learn, both academically and socially. She quickly learns to control her magic and discovers secrets and creatures she'd never guessed exist and yet, one simple thing continues to elude her. </p><p>An insufferable blond boy and his wretched attitude.  And even more so, his awful father and torturous past. </p><p>Just who was this boy, and what dark secrets did he keep locked away in that cold heart of his?</p><p>Better yet, what secrets were locked away in her own? Was she the person she'd always believed she was?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Chang/Cedric Diggory, Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), George Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Luna Lovegood/Blaise Zabini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ERIS WOODWORK</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She lay awake in bed, a familiar moisture clinging to her forehead. This would mark the third day this week where she found herself much too overwhelmed. Yet, understandably so. Her hairs stood on end and her still body felt enveloped by some sort of electricity in the air. Squirming, twisting, breathing electricity that had made sleeping feel as if it weren’t within the realm of possibility.</p>
<p>See, she had now known that magic existed. And it was quite brilliant. It felt like the entire world opened itself before her, unraveling to tenfold the size she had ever expected. She had an inkling, only a faint one, that she mightn’t be as simple and plain as can be assumed from the outside. But that inkling went ignored for so long -- too long. Long enough for her to convince herself that maybe she was plain. </p>
<p>Along with the newfound knowledge of the magical realm, she recently found herself plagued by nights like these. Nights where her head swam with thoughts that dulled the excitement of magic and exchanged the butterflies in her stomach for lead. Dawning the harrowing truth heavy atop her small stature. She knew absolutely nothing. </p>
<p>Except for one thing, really. </p>
<p>She knew why her parents had chosen to keep her from this life, how they desperately wished their daughter to be simply just a girl. She felt a bubble of contempt rise in her as she began recalling the loud, angry argument that had occurred just a floor below her earlier this evening. An argument that left forlornly broken light bulbs strung along the hall in littered shards. That left the porch light blinking erratically, now in dire need of repair. </p>
<p>Her mother and father had grown as muggles. Lived as muggles. But were friends with anyone and anything but. They grew connections in the wildest of places, with the weirdest people. They had grown fond of this bright, wondrous universe and its acquaintances. </p>
<p>And then, someone very dear to them had ended up very dead. </p>
<p>It was then they decided their immediate retreat from the world of magic or anything even distantly related to the rather eccentric life they had come to grow so fond of. Much to their shock when their own daughter began displaying signs, unwanted remnants of that locked place in their minds. </p>
<p>It was quite terrible, really. At first, it was the smallest of things she hadn't even realized she was in control of. But they had ignored it, hid it in hopes that they could put their own past behind them. Never speaking a word to her about what she could or couldn’t do. Never confirming or denying any reality of the sort where magic might exist. </p>
<p>And with that in mind, they hid her as well. Not obviously, not to a passerby. Rather, they just moved. And moved. Over and over, never setting down real roots. It was done in a way that felt like running from an unknown, invisible beast as if it were just barely catching up and not residing in their very own home. Running until the very day they could no longer outrun the sly white owl in the frame of their daughter’s window, sporting a beautifully wax-sealed scroll.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. “ If all is fair in love and war, ”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I knew nothing of this school I was willingly sending myself off to, nothing of this world. Other than the fact that I was severely late. I felt stunted and out of place. I couldn’t decide if this was some crazy, hyper-realistic dream or an even more unfathomable reality. But yet, I was standing here, at King’s Cross station. </p>
<p>“You look rather lost, love.” A voice rang.</p>
<p>Another chimed. “Mighty lost, really.” </p>
<p>Two voices on either side of me interrupted my contemplation and quieted the thumps of my palpitating heart. My palms felt clammy.</p>
<p>I had briefly considered asking these two ginger strangers about platform 9 and... ¾ , but ultimately I’d decided to hold my tongue from uttering such an outlandish thing.</p>
<p>“I, well… I’ll find my way, thanks.” </p>
<p>They looked at each other and seemed to jest before looking back at me. </p>
<p>The one on the left introduced himself. </p>
<p>“I’m George.”</p>
<p>The other followed swiftly, gracefully nabbing my trunk from my betraying slippery fingers.</p>
<p>“And I’m Fred.”</p>
<p>They gave each other a glance again before one pointed at the other.</p>
<p>“No, you’re George, I’m Fred!”</p>
<p>Their playful bickering lasted a few seconds before they had spoken to me again, this time about the platform. I had resolved already that these two must be quite familiar with young or lost wizards attempting to find this mystery location? They seemed eerily comfortable in this situation.</p>
<p>“Here, let us show you to the train. It’s just through this brick.”</p>
<p>I nearly gaped, incredibly unsure of this new situation or how to handle it. Was I being toyed with? I decided to give them more merit than I should a stranger and did as they gestured. I aimed to go headlong through a brick wall. </p>
<p>I braced for impact. </p>
<p>There wasn’t one. </p>
<p>Instead, I was met with a completely new sight of bustling students and their parents waving them off. Kisses and hugs goodbye. Yells and whispers, people filing onto the train. It was brighter, much brighter than the train station I had arrived at. </p>
<p>Following shortly behind me were clearly twins I’d now attempt to recognize as Fred and George, not respectively however, as I couldn’t exactly tell the difference yet.</p>
<p>I could swear I felt a fleeting pang of despair as my eyes trained unnecessarily long on two parents who had wrapped their daughter in a hug before she scurried off. My parents had no desire to be here, not with me, not in this world. </p>
<p>That was okay though. I tried to soothe my racing mind by turning to face one of the fiery-haired boys I’d just met, to attempt conversation, but they had busied themselves as pests to some other small, first year looking students. They seemed like a funny pair, maybe I’d unknowingly made my first friends already. </p>
<p>‘Fred and George’. I turned their names over in my head. Friends. I liked that.</p>
<p>I shuffled towards whichever was closest to me, needing a shield from the busy platform. Tapping him on the shoulder, I tried my hardest to gather my thoughts. </p>
<p>“I don’t mean to sound thick, but what do I do now? I mean, at all? I know I need to step onto the train but…” My face flushed as I admitted myself to someone I’d just met, “I don’t know anything about magic, or… Or this place.” </p>
<p>His jubilance lessened into faint seriousness. He smiled genuinely at me.</p>
<p> “Oh, we could tell.”  He let out a warm laugh. </p>
<p>“Also, I really am George. Don’t tell Fred I told you, though, …?” He trailed off as I assumed he realized he still didn’t know my name. No, there hadn’t been time for that yet. </p>
<p>I answered the question that lingered after his sentence. “Eris. Woodwork, if it matters.” </p>
<p>He seemed to enjoy my full answer, turning to look at Fred not far off behind him, I looked with him, noticing Fred hanging around other red haired kids dressed in robes. I made eye contact with George again and he nodded knowingly. </p>
<p>“Weasley. My last name is Weasley. And to answer your question, you’ll catch up easily and it will all make sense. I promise.” </p>
<p>Lingering kids rushed onto the train like lightning bolts and I took that as a cue to board immediately. I went to wave but noticed George had already taken back up with Fred and the other bright headed kids he had confirmed to be his family. </p>
<p>I suppose that meant I’d be navigating my way into this solid metal contraption alone. I didn’t much mind, though. Deep down I was glad, because I’m sure if I spent any longer with someone so nice I’d bare my whole soul before I could even think about the consequences. </p>
<p>I made my way on and took it all in rather slowly. It’s just a normal train. How curious it was, to be just a normal train. I began searching for an empty compartment from which I could stare outside in awe from without judgement. But it was proving to be more difficult than I thought. Everyone seemed well acquainted with one another, squeezing in with their friends and taking this as a chance to lightly doze before going back to school.</p>
<p>My head began to spin uneasily and my resolve was beginning to fade. Without the twins, or at the very least someone to guide me, I felt as helpless as when I arrived blindly at King’s Cross. </p>
<p>My helplessness only amplified when I felt an aggressive impact with my entire left side, followed by snickering. </p>
<p>“Out of my way, mudblood.”</p>
<p>Mudblood? What did that even mean? I stared back at my aggressor in confusion and it seemed to spark an odd glint in his sharp grey eyes. I took in his features. Pale, blond hair tossed over his forehead and ears. Pink lips pressed in a tight line, lifted into a slight smirk. He was rather attractive, though it was offset by a radiating malice that seemed to course through his very veins. I wasn’t expecting a negative encounter so soon. He examined me up and down, finally settling on the door behind me. I knew he could see through the window into the empty compartment, as I had nearly moments before. I knew where he was looking and yet it felt like he was looking over me into nothing, in a way that made me feel small and invisible. </p>
<p>“You’re so stupid you don’t even know what it means, do you? How pathetic I have to explain. It means your blood is dirty, filthy really, and you’re inferior for it. You’re lowly. Like dirt. Get it now?” He had a haughty air about him, as if explaining his insults was below him. </p>
<p>That was my first introduction to a... word of that manner in this brand new world. No good without the bad, I rationalized. I suppose there wasn’t much I could do about that. </p>
<p>“I see, thank you for explaining.”</p>
<p>His lips curled in response and I assumed it wasn’t an answer he heard often. </p>
<p>“Yeah, you should be thanking me. You’ll do well to mind your manners.” He was almost spitting his words as he started off in the direction my presence had halted him from, followed by two others I hadn’t noticed before.</p>
<p>I opened the door of the compartment I had just been pressed against, sliding into a seat. This had been easy enough so far, save for the mark of impurity that I was now aware danced above my head. </p>
<p>My thoughts flurried as I gazed out of the window and with a jolt, the train began to move. Fast. I was determined to take in the scenery passing on the ride but the speed turned it all into an amassed green blur that allowed me to be lost in thought again. The ride was eerily smooth and calm, save for the quick succession of grassy hills and trees I could make out, and it seemed to lull me into a quiet comfort.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I opened my bleary eyes slowly. Without even realizing I had, I'd dozed off. I frustratingly berated myself for allowing myself to miss out on my surroundings, but I was cut short as I noticed a figure in the seat across from me. </p>
<p>She… stared. Right into my eyes, into me. She bore into my very soul. A soft, knowing smile lifted her features up. </p>
<p>"I've interrupted a deep thought, haven't I? I can see it growing smaller in your eyes." Her bluey grey eyes looked dazed and vacant, as if she were talking to herself as much as she spoke to me. Her hair was long and blonde, falling against her almost ghostly frame. For a real, palpable person, she seemed almost see-through. </p>
<p>“Ah, no. Not too deep.” I managed to smoothly answer, much in contrast with my nerves. The only other blond-haired person I’d encountered thus far had been rather harsh. There was something about this girl, though, that felt eerily still and yet pleasant; very much unlike the writhing, seething heat I’d received from the other boy. </p>
<p>“Luna Lovegood,” she began. She structured her sentence as if there was more, but blatantly said nothing. Simply smiling, the action lifting her eyes. What an odd girl, very odd.</p>
<p>“Eris Woodwork. Nice to meet you, Luna.” </p>
<p>I wondered if sharing my name over and over would get old, as it already had bothered me this second time over. It felt intensely personal, despite being the most impersonal part of me yet. </p>
<p>She nodded and I finally noticed an odd looking magazine resting loosely in her hands, upside down. She looked through the window to my left and back at me, then to her magazine cover. </p>
<p>“We’re here.” She seemed to always have a faint smile affixed to her face as she spoke. </p>
<p>She silently slid out of her seat, opening the compartment door. She didn’t look at me, but I was too nervous and out of place to be left alone again. I swiftly followed her, my mind at war with my legs, which threatened to buckle and lock me on this train.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A large man covered my field of vision, Luna had floated off to wherever she saw fit. I looked up, and up a bit more before I found a face under a large, dark beard. He had a positively emanating grin as he clamped a warm hand on my shoulder. </p>
<p>“You must be Eris now, aren’t ya? Woodwork?” He offered, inquisitively. I felt my eyes widen a bit, my eyebrows now drawn together in confusion. He chuckled heartily, a booming and yet, sincere sound.</p>
<p>“Ah, ‘course ye are. Well, on now! Let’s get going ‘for yer late.” He shrugged his large hand from my shoulder and motioned for me to walk in front of him. </p>
<p>“This ‘ere is the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; though I’m sure you knew that much at least. You’ll get yer house sortin’ with the other wee first years and we’ll be on from there!” He shined another pleasant smile while leading me to the school, among some scattered first years from the train. </p>
<p>It was beautiful. Extraordinary, really. A steely grey, old castle. It felt archaic in a gorgeously antique way. Elegance and, dare I say, magic, radiated in waves from the architecture. I felt safe enough with the rather large oaf guiding me to begin asking questions.  Although, I could barely find my footing, causing me to stumble embarrassingly over what I wanted to know.</p>
<p>“So, where… What; no, who... “ I stammered out stupidly. I tried to focus on the immediate things I didn’t know- like that boy on the train.</p>
<p>“Is mudblood a dirty word?” I finally managed. I knew it was. I had just wondered, well, if it were a popular or well-accepted ideal.</p>
<p>He took in a sharp breath, leading me to assume it wasn’t. </p>
<p>“Now where ‘ave ye heard that already?” There was a short pause as he continued, almost defeatedly. </p>
<p>“See the thing is, Eris, there's some wizards, like the Malfoy family, who think they're better than everyone else because they're what people call ‘pure blood’.” </p>
<p>It was my turn to take in a sharp breath. The boy on the train must have been a Malfoy, who else could taunt that word so carelessly and be so well-known for it? The large man continued, passively angered.</p>
<p>“And it's codswallop to boot. ‘Dirty blood’. Why, there isn't a wizard alive today that's not half-blood or less.” He finished off his rant with that, looking back at me. My eyes were searching the dirt for some sign of life, the buzz of the magic that I knew scattered this place.</p>
<p>“Ay, but I’m Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds here at Hogwarts. An’ I’ll be right willing to help with anything you need, lass.”</p>
<p>Relief flooded me to know that I wouldn’t be as openly hated or condemned for coming from two muggle parents. I also felt satisfied in knowing the last name of the blond from the train, as it hadn’t been so hard to piece together from Rubeus Hagrid’s small bout. </p>
<p>‘Pure blood’.</p>
<p>I mulled the words over in my head, wondering how much that word would fit in this new world of mine. If it were something important to remember, because it surely seemed like it was.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. RAVENCLAW</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We had taken boats to the towering school. It was admittedly even more grand from the inside, which was almost shocking. I was led forward by just “Hagrid” as I noticed others had called him, along with a straggle of first years. I felt out of place amongst them, rightfully so. </p><p>We arrived upon large doors into an even bigger hall, abustle with candor and joy, as well as the welcoming scent of food. A woman in a rather large hat stood, gently moving us apart into a more organized group. I could feel a few eyes on me but tried my hardest to ignore them. Not much was spoken, except for a few welcoming words from her and a large, white-bearded man. </p><p>I’d heard about this next part from brief conversations between first years on the boat, and I feared it. I feared how little I knew and what my “sorting” would tell of my personality. My body felt frozen in time as it had before I willed myself to leave the train. Would this feeling ever go away?</p><p>I breathed slowly, painfully, awaiting my turn as I watched small children walk up to a chair near the front middle of the room. Did this really have to be such a spectacle? I heard my name and nearly choked on my own spit.</p><p>“Eris Woodwork!” It was the woman who had spoken when we entered the hall, beckoning me to the front. I heard faint snickering that sounded unpleasantly familiar. It was for the better, though. I now felt my resolve steel a bit, sure that regardless of wherever I ended up, I wanted to be nowhere near that impudent blond boy and his lackeys.</p><p>I sat in the chair, my back finally no longer to what now seemed to be a still and curious audience. I’m sure there were a myriad of questions, one of them I recall I heard murmured as I stood with the first years a moment before. It was simply “where did she come from?”</p><p>Blond caught my eye now that I faced the full hall, and I noticed him sitting among a table of green. I silently pleaded to the brown burlap hat in the woman’s hands to put me anywhere but there. I didn’t even like the color green.</p><p>For a moment, I heard nothing but blood and my heartbeat in my ears as I replayed that request over in my mind, willing the hat to hear my thoughts. </p><p>I was shocked out of my deep concentration as the hat now waited restlessly atop my head, sounds of decision coming from it, when finally it perked up, shouting a resounding, </p><p>“RAVENCLAW!” </p><p>I felt my heart swell with pride, telling myself it was my skills of mental pleading that had won me a good house.</p><p>A long table of students cheered, dressed with some sort of blue, minus the first years in inconspicuously black robes. I breathed a sigh of relief and hopped down from the chair. I scurried over to the table, quicker than I’d meant to. Snapping back to reality, I had noticed Luna at the table as well. What I hadn’t noticed before was her dark blue and white striped tie on the train.</p><p> </p><p>I sat immediately next to her, glad I wasn’t a completely aimless fool. Thankfully, I was the last to be sorted and now came food. My stomach gave a growl and I remembered I hadn’t eaten since the day previous due to sheer nerves. </p><p>The food was hot and extravagant and there was much more than I’d guess there would be for a hall of teens. The tensity in my muscles had eased as I ate, hearing forks clink and amicable conversations around me. For the first time since I had learned of magic, I finally felt joy. Pure, unbridled joy. I was sorted like a real wizard and I was eating and laughing among them. I was meant to be here, “mud blood” or not. </p><p>It was quite late into the night, although hard to tell with the hundreds of lit candles that floated in the dining hall. It was lit brightly, but the night’s darkness still crept up the glass windows. Eating and talking had slowed as people had their fill of fun and socialization. Tiredness creeped the same as the darkness did, but I’m sure it was due to a homely feeling rather than exhaustion.</p><p>I glanced at Luna, a weird set of glasses perched on her head and her face trained on the same upside-down magazine I’d seen her with earlier. Without even looking up at me, she traced her fingers on the cover and spoke.</p><p>“You’d like to see the rooms.” She spoke dreamily, her voice always seemed thick with distraction, despite being more focused than anyone I’d seen so far. I nodded and she stood, floating off in the direction of the door we had entered through. I felt a few glances in our direction, but not more than few. Besides, something told me that they weren’t exactly looking at me, as Luna seemed to be even more peculiar than my presence was. </p><p>We walked through the lonely halls, lit by torches and candles and I prayed I could remember this path for later. We arrived at a door and she swiftly turned to me. Her eyes seemed less ghostly in this darkness as she spoke. </p><p>“The other houses have passwords… But here, you’ve got to answer a question,” she was ready to continue but I immediately halted her.</p><p>“What if you get it wrong?” </p><p>She waited a beat before turning to the raven knocker. </p><p>“Well, you have to wait for somebody who gets it right,” She said. “That way you learn, you see?”</p><p>She rapped on the door, startling me as the noise bounced and echoed off the walls. </p><p>A soft, musical voice escaped the knocker in a question, a riddle. </p><p>“Which came first, the phoenix or the flame?” </p><p>Luna paused thoughtfully, turning to me. </p><p>“Would you like to answer?”</p><p>I shook my head quickly, panning through possible solutions in my mind. I wasn’t sure, but I waited for Luna, as I’m sure she had something bubbling in that eccentric mind of hers. </p><p>She hummed to herself for a few seconds before she parted her lips, glancing up at the large beams leading to the high, vaulted ceiling.</p><p>"I think the answer is that a circle has no beginning." </p><p>The door creaked open and a smile lightly painted my face. She was truly an enigma, in the best ways. </p><p>I took in the beautiful common room, blue and white splayed everywhere. The ceilings were just as high but instead of bareness, they were lined with volumes of books. There were stairs leading up to a floor that wrapped around the room, overlooking down inside. There were more shelves of books and beautifully grand windows, the stars twinkling softly against the glass panes. There were dark blue velveteen chairs and soft looking blue carpet of the same material, large oak tables with lit lanterns illuminating the space. A lit fireplace could be seen on the far side of the room, crackling quietly. </p><p>My own eyes couldn’t do the beauty of the space justice, really.</p><p>A marble statue of a beautiful woman appeared to tenderly gaze through the window at the stars, as if she could see them at this very moment the same way I could. A plaque at the bottom read, “Rowena Ravenclaw”. She must have been as important as she was beautiful and regal. </p><p>Luna waited patiently as I absorbed the huge space, her face resting in a dazed smile. I was sure it was impossible for her to frown. When it was clear I soaked up as much as I could for now, she began to walk towards a set of large, dark blue drapes on the left of the room. Opening them to allow me through, there was a set of stairs that led upwards in a spiral. I slowly began to ascend, trailing my fingers on the rough stone of the walls. </p><p>I faintly heard Luna’s retreating footsteps, as it seemed she wasn’t ready to sleep just yet. Or rather she was giving me space to relax and get to know the castle on my own. </p><p>I finally came to a door and pushed it open quietly, wondering if anyone else had come to bed already. I stepped through the doorway and quietly gasped to myself, again marveling at  the intricacy of my new living space. This room did well to mimic the grandiosity of the common room below, with watery blues and soft whites. The room was circular with three four-poster beds with sky blue silk eiderdowns and blue curtains. The deep blue of the room was cool and elegant looking. It struck me with the same regality as the statue of Rowena. </p><p>The four poster beds had two shelves at the back of the bed, an owl perch on one side, a small carpet next to the bed and a wooden nightstand at the end. There was a wooden table in the centre of the room with a stack of books with an hourglass on top of them, an open book with a Self-Writing Quill, parchments and a plant in a flower pot on it.</p><p>In the dim light of the room, I recognized my trunk that one of the Weasley twins had loaded onto the train. I felt my mouth go dry as I realized I had lost track of it without even realizing until now. I squeezed my eyes shut, grateful my stupidity hadn’t had any real consequence this time. Opening them, I started towards it. It lay at the end of one of the beds, neatly and unopened. </p><p>I continued to eye over each of the beds. A blue upholstered armchair much like the ones in the common room sat on one side of each, near the nightstand and the windows that wrapped symmetrically around the room.</p><p>I lifted my case unto my bed, pausing as my body nearly melted into the soft blue downs. My hands rested on the cold metal of the latches on each side for a few seconds before I flipped them up, their simultaneous clicks nearly making me flinch as I finally realized how quiet this room really was, aside from the light wind rubbing the windows. </p><p>I pushed the top open, sitting cross legged in front of the only belongings I now owned. </p><p>My parents hadn’t been supportive or helpful except for vague locations. Places they sent me off to alone, too afraid to assist their daughter into the world they tried so painstakingly to escape from. Much like King’s Cross, they had given me a general location; A pub called the “Leaky Cauldron”. I had found myself at another dead end before the barkeep had assisted me, noticing me the same way the two Weasley boys had. I had wondered if it was magical ability that allowed them to do that, or if ‘hopelessly lost’ was just written on me at all times. He led me through a very sketchy backroom that led somewhere that shouldn’t have been possible. And he called it, “Diagon Alley”. </p><p>I tried to snap back to the present, looking into my folded clothes. I fished through them for a slender stick that scared me to hold more than I’d like to admit. </p><p>I found the memory I’d pushed away taking over my brain, now that I finally had time to sit down and mull. </p><p>Just days ago, my parents were frantic. They were afraid, more than I’d ever seen them. They were apprehensive and suddenly, they were cruel. I tried to convince myself that they tried to push me out of their minds so it’d hurt less if I met the same unfortunate fate as whoever they had known years ago. </p><p>Attempting to discuss the letter I’d received from an owl set them on edge. They were jumpy and antsy and snipped at every question I had. I’d gotten so fed up at going without answers that during one of their arguments in their room about me, one of the many that permeated the thin walls of our house, I snapped. I had knocked on their door and before my knuckles could rap the door a third time, it swung open. </p><p>Much to the surprise of all three of us as they sat on either side of their bed, nowhere near where I stood. There sat a box between them but it didn’t catch my attention nearly as much as the now self-autonomous door. They shared a look and my father pursed his lips. My mother had begun to wring her hands in her lap. Their argument had ceased with my arrival. </p><p>My heart was fluttering in my chest as I spoke softly, my anger dissipating into confusion. “Did I do that?”</p><p>My mom looked up at me, her face akin to petrified stone. My father’s face hinted at an angry redness as he began.</p><p>“Magic doesn’t exist, Eris. We ought to cart you off to a fucking loony bin, you know that? You’ve become a crazy little girl. Owls and magic school? Wands? “Robes”? Have you completely fucking lost it? Do you need to be medicated?” </p><p>I saw tears well in my mother’s eyes as she looked back down at her hands in her lap. I hadn’t expected the harshness of his voice. He’d never swore at me until this very moment. </p><p>Looking to him, a pit of fire erupted in my stomach, spreading in winding tendrils up through my ribcage and finally wrapping around my heart. My face felt red and hot as if I were fighting off tears. How could he speak to me like that? Where did my loving father go? I felt like everything was spinning and yet completely still. I had closed my eyes without even realizing it, the sound of my blood rushing to my head was the only sound in my mind. </p><p>My eyes snapped open when I felt an unsteady shake beneath my feet and I’d realized the whole house was wrecked and shivering. Lights, shattered and broken, things had tossed themselves from the shelves. The curtains windblown to the floor, despite the closed windows. The very foundation of the house was shaking and my parents could only gape at me in fear. I knew this time, from the waning pit inside me that I really had done this. I knew from their faces they could no longer deny that they knew it too. </p><p>My mom gingerly reached for the box on the bed. Slowly, as if she might alarm a wild animal. I felt her fearful and scrutinizing gaze as she picked it up and rose just just as slowly. My father’s hand shot out and gripped her wrist, his eyebrows drawn in concentration. She pulled herself away from him, easier than I’d expected. </p><p>“Eris, please just… Take this. And go. Your father and I have much to discuss, okay?” She crossed the room towards me and tentatively placed the box in my hands. I backed up, outside of the threshold of their door unintentionally, my legs nearly buckling backwards. My mother had slowly closed the door and I heard the lock click gently. </p><p>The only thing that had snapped me out of my daze was feeling the wall against my back and the box in my hands. I rushed to my room with a sudden determination. I palmed through it on my bed, finding a few curious things. Little gold coins and some weird letters from someone named “Lily”. They were insanely old and written on such yellowed paper it was a wonder it didn’t crumble at her touch. </p><p>They read like a schoolgirl conversing with her best friend, written in a rather mature cursive.</p><p>“Dear Amelia, </p><p>It’s wonderful! It’s all so beautiful here! Things float and soar and it’s such a vast world of color! I bought a wand from this little shop called ‘Ollivander’s’ and it’s breathtaking- can you believe it? A wand of my very own. It only cost seven galleons. That’s what they buy things with-they’ve got a completely different currency here, Mel. I’ll include twenty with this letter, so you can see them for yourself. Maybe even treat yourself to a visit to Diagon Alley sometime. I have my very own owl now, too, and no doubt he’ll be how you receive your letters from me from here on out. I can’t wait to see you again.<br/>									Lily”.</p><p>I let my fingers travel over the edges and designs of the gold coins. Galleons. </p><p>The other letters had detailed Lily’s travel to King’s Cross and to the platform, as well as to the Leaky Cauldron and Diagon Alley. These letters from Lily to my mother would serve to be my only guidance for what I should do next. I’d follow in her very footsteps as best as I could. </p><p>One thing I chose to ignore in the box was the bone-white parchment in the bottom of the box, one addressed solemnly to my mother containing the details of one "Lily" Potter and her untimely death.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. " With my arms open wide, "</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I skipped through that night in my mind, fast forwarding to my entrance to Diagon Alley. I had looked like a scared and abandoned puppy, which made sense considering my circumstances. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I had twenty galleons in my pocket and Lily’s letters in a bag on my side. Ollivanders. All I had to do was make it to Ollivanders and buy a wand. I felt sweat bead my forehead and I tried desperately to navigate through the ridiculous amount of people here. They towered over me and swept on by, making me feel dizzy and panicked. I needed to calm down, but I couldn’t. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I spotted a rather dark and empty looking alleyway and rushed for it, attempting to regain myself in the shadows for a brief moment. I closed my eyes and slowly sucked in a breath. I counted before releasing and did this a few times before opening my eyes, sure my heart rate had finally slowed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seemingly for nothing, however, because as soon as I glanced around me, I noticed eyes eating me up. Hungry and yearning, greasy looking faces. People that looked ragged and not much human at all, figures with crooked smiles, closed in on me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s a pretty little girlie like you doing here?” The words sounded snake-like, as if it were a hiss. My entire body felt like a stone. I was inching down onto the ground, trying to shy away. I felt my body hit the stone bricks and felt suffocated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As quickly as they had appeared, with a curious glance behind me, they all hurried off to the end of the alleyway. They took sharp turns into different directions, scattering like mice. A voice reverberated on the stone walls and I felt even stiffer than before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> you doing... in a place like this?” He allowed me to turn my head to him and I discovered that he was a tall man, cloaked in palpable darkness. His words were nearly monotonous but still clearly a question. It felt as if every word he’d spoken had been planned decades in advance. My heart raced with more fear than before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had dark hair that stopped just below his ears and a lined face, as if he had suffered many years of tumultuous grief and it had etched itself onto him. He showed no sign of it, however, other than those very creases. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Well</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” He drawled expectantly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I was suddenly very aware of my blinking and breathing. In a wildly nervous manner, I fumbled with the bag on my side, retrieving a parchment that came with the owl from my window. It was a long list of things I needed but likely couldn’t get. I tried handing the paper out to him as I spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, sir, I was trying to find Ollivander’s to buy a wand. I also need to find the things on this list but I… don’t know where to start, and I much doubt I have the funds for more than a few things.” I managed, trying my best to speak despite the immense pressure I felt in his presence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He narrowed his eyes as he scanned me up and down, ignoring the paper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve </span>
  <em>
    <span>seen </span>
  </em>
  <span>the list before… How </span>
  <em>
    <span>odd</span>
  </em>
  <span> you haven't a wand at… </span>
  <em>
    <span>This</span>
  </em>
  <span> age.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I folded the page and pressed it back down into my bag. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“It’s a long story, sir.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes were still narrowed as he offered me a hand. I was inches from the ground and felt like a tiny child being reprimanded for skinning her knee. I allowed his help, grabbing his outstretched hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was so cold I had to keep from sucking my teeth. As soon as my legs were straight I yanked my hand away as politely as I could manage. It was a cold that sent a shiver down my spine, a feeling of fear. I was glad it hadn’t lasted more than a few seconds or I’d surely freeze to death. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned swiftly, his robes swishing behind him in a dramatic manner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You may follow me… to Ollivander’s.” He spoke with his back to me, but it was as clear and vibrating as when he spoke to my face. His words were not a request, but rather a command. I followed without hesitation, grateful I had some kind of help- however terrifying it may be. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He led me to a gorgeous shop, holding the door for me to go inside. I hurried in and immediately found myself taken with the walls and walls of boxes and papers. I carefully headed for the desk and the only other person in the store. I’d assumed this was Ollivander himself?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked up at me from whatever he was doing at the table and a broad grin crossed his face. “Here for a wand, eh?” He chuckled to himself. I meekly nodded and he turned to the boxes on the wall, contemplating for a moment before plucking one down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here, try this.” He lifted the top of the box, gently pulling a dainty stick from its long sleep in the dark cardboard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I hesitantly pulled it from his fingers, weighing it in my hands. My hand curled perfectly around it and it had felt so natural I wondered if I’d ever lived as a muggle at all. He seemed pleased by my reaction and slid the box back into the wall, as if it had never been touched. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you like to try a spell?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before I could choke out a ‘no’ and explain that I hadn’t known about magic until days ago, a presence weighed heavily behind me. I had almost forgotten about the man that led me here. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’ll be going.” He stated plainly, placing seven gold galleons down on the table in front of me, to Ollivander. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked a bit jumpy in such a dark presence, his hand clasping over the money on the table. “Yes, I see.” He looked from the eerie man down to me, a smile dusting his features still.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I heard a faint “Enjoy your wand, dear!” as I was ushered out of the store. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I turned to face the man, a bit peeved he’d been so gracious and yet such a weirdly cold figure. I didn’t understand his motivations. When I reached his eyes, I found that he had been peering down at me, his face tied in a mild sneer and his head tilted back carefully as if he were above all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It shocked me how he could look at me in such a way when his actions thus far had been wildly opposite. Sighing, I spoke carefully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am incredibly grateful for your generosity and directions to Ollivander’s. Paying for my wand was not necessary, but I am appreciative of your immense kindness. Thank you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was probably the only sentence I’d spoken to him so far without confusedly stuttering and I was grateful to myself for it. The sneer on his face seemed to soften, although he was still very much unreadable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What </span>
  </em>
  <span>is your name?” He asked yet another plain question in the same monotonous, drawn tone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eris Woodwork, sir.” I replied, assuredly. He gave a curt ‘hm.’ and turned on his heel, his robes swishing grandly again. I had been ready for him to leave me and to navigate the rest of this place myself. I silently wondered to myself if I could ask people for directions to places when he cut through my thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Severus Snape. I have business to attend to, however, we will collect your… </span>
  <em>
    <span>items</span>
  </em>
  <span>… Along the way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was the most I’d heard him speak the rest of the day I’d spent with him, buying robes and books and the like. It was rather fun once I’d gotten used to the way air turned to ice around him in any room we entered. I didn’t even spend a galleon, which was incredibly odd to me. I had wondered how much all of it would have cost if tallied and why he’d even chosen to help me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pushing it all out of my head, my mind came back to the bed I now lay in. My case open and my wand in my hand. No Severus Snape, no Luna, no Malfoy or Hagrid. Just me, alone in this extravagantly empty bedroom. I pulled out my folded clothes that I’d wear tomorrow along with the books I’d need and placed them on the nightstand at the end of my bed. I latched my trunk closed and pushed it off the side of my bed, hearing it hit the floor with a soft ‘thunk’. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I stretched and eased completely back onto the pillow. Examining the wooden wand in my hands, I bit my lip in thought. This wand was real, this world was real, and magic was real. I felt as if I had to keep reminding myself or it would all slip away like a dream. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wand in my hand, my face seemed to sink into the plushness of the blue pillowcase. I felt my hand tighten around the stick, my knuckles undoubtedly white. It was my alternative to just pinching myself. It was the only thing keeping me awake. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tucking my free hand under the pillow, I held the wand close to my face and examined it. My scrutinous gaze absorbed every edge, lift, or pockmark. It was mostly smooth and light, fitting as perfectly in my hand as it had in Ollivander’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tip began to glow, softly. It warmly illuminated my face and drew my mouth into a smile. I felt any remaining nerves unknot themselves in my stomach and I let my hand drop to the bed, the light dimming into nothing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My grip loosened lightly as I began to wonder, ‘why stay awake?’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I felt a yawn escape me and I laughed lightly to myself. I don’t need to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that final thought, I drifted into a near dreamless sleep. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Short chapter sorry! I just wanted to focus on Snape and explain a bit how she managed to get any Hogwarts supplies. Also Happy New Year! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. PROPER ROBES</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pretty sure this is my longest chapter yet! Yay</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>I woke with a slight jolt, the sun showering my body in warm light. It was somehow even prettier during the day, as everything in the room seemed to glitter delightfully, the glass window to my left threw a faint rainbow on the floor. The blues seemed even deeper in the light and I noticed both girl’s beds were empty, but definitely slept in.</p><p>Sitting up, I threw my legs over the side of the bed and rubbed harshly at my eyes. I felt a yawn escape me. What time was it? I bent down to open my case, remembering I had a watch buried in there that I hadn’t pulled out last night. </p><p>Squinting my eyes, I read the hands. It was seven-thirty and I didn’t have a class until nine. Just how early did the other Ravenclaw girls leave bed? Shaking my head, I walked to the stand at the end of my bed and placed it atop my clothes. </p><p>I noticed my own hair falling in front of my eyes and ran a hand through it, shocked at how many knots it twisted into overnight. It was definitely the best sleep I’ve had in weeks, that was for sure. I couldn’t help a laugh as I picked up my clothes for the day and looked down at myself.</p><p>I was still wearing the grimy clothes I had arrived here in. Gross. I recalled Luna pulling the curtain back last night, revealing the stairs up to this room. There were stairs down as well; and I faintly remember seeing some sort of parchment hastily scribbled on, surely for the first years, labeling it as the way down to the showers and bathrooms.</p><p>I was thankful for that much. Opening the door, I started down the cold stairs, the stone sending chills up my body that made me hurry down even faster. There were so many stairs it was dizzying. </p><p>I reached the bottom, attempting to ignore the common room through a curtain on my left. There was already a bit of noise and I’d guessed most of my housemates were early risers. I spotted the sign I saw last night and hurried down a second set of stairs. </p><p>This path down was a bit ways longer and darker than the way up to the rooms. The stairs were warmer and watery footprints splashed certain steps. I went a bit slower considering the rather ample time I had to get ready.</p><p>Arriving at the bottom, I wasn’t surprised that the bathroom had been mostly retired for the morning, and that I was likely the last. I spotted a line of showers across from where I stood with thick blue curtains and stalls. There was a folded pile of plush blue towels and a few benches. </p><p>Setting my clothes down, I hesitantly stripped before entering the shower. Thoughts swarmed my head as I turned it on. For a moment, I stepped back, expecting a second of freezing water but it never came. It was pleasantly lukewarm, actually.</p><p>Letting it splash my scalp and run the grime from my body, I began to slowly untangle the knots that had formed overnight. The events from the night previous felt like it wasn’t more than a dream gifted from the gorgeous bed I’d slept in. </p><p>My thoughts and the comfortable water didn’t do a lot to ease my nerves for the day, but I was clean nonetheless. After what felt like a couple minutes, I’d finished up and opened the curtain. Snagging a blue towel from a bench, I wrapped it around me. It was as comfortable and inviting as everything else I’d experienced so far.</p><p>Slowly drying off, I pulled on a buttoned white dress shirt, along with a charcoal colored sweater. I paused, not too eager to sit down and slip black tights over my slightly slick skin, but I heaved a sigh. </p><p>I stuck to the bench a bit when I sat, tugging black tights up to my waist. I slipped on a black skirt and winced; it was the last piece of clothing I’d brought down.</p><p>I had no Ravenclaw-colored ties and only a plain black robe, which I’d managed to leave up in my room by accident. </p><p>I crinkled my nose, resolving to be more mindful of where I place things. I’m sure having to ascend the awkwardly long stairs again would do well to teach me that lesson. The heat was starting to leave the room and I slipped dress shoes on, hurrying up the stairs. </p><p>I checked the watch I’d brought down with me- it was 8 am now. Fastening it onto my wrist, I journeyed back up the stairs. It felt weirdly shorter than the first couple times and I raised my eyebrows about how much quicker the door had approached than before.</p><p>The door was propped open a bit and I jumped as I walked in, noticing another girl. She was kind-looking with long brown hair and dark eyes. She spun to face me, a smile lighting up her face. </p><p>“You must be Eris! I’m Cho. I’m actually-…” She hesitated, her eyes widening, “Well… Nevermind, actually.” She gave a short laugh and rubbed her hands together. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion and she sucked in a breath. </p><p>“I’ll tell you some other time, okay? Anyway, you have some gifts that were dropped off to the common room for you!” She beamed, raising her eyebrows. </p><p>The look of confusion on my face was even deeper than before as she handed me a plain looking cardboard box. A second, much smaller green one sat on top, sticking out like a sore thumb.</p><p>A “Thanks…?” was all I could manage.</p><p>She looked from the boxes to me and clasped her hands together before gathering whatever books she had originally come upstairs for. </p><p>“Well, I’ll leave you to it!” She called behind her as she exited the room. </p><p>I walked over to my bed and set the larger one down, opening it up. I gasped, seeing a folded black robe with a blue lined inside and the Ravenclaw crest above the left breast. There were two robes, along with three blue and white Ravenclaw-colored ties. There was also a single blue and white scarf along with a schoolbag. </p><p>I couldn’t believe what I was seeing. Who would do this for me? </p><p>There was a small, square piece of parchment on the bottom of the box, folded in half. I plucked it up, flipping it open. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Proper robes are necessary.</em> <em>Do not be late or without uniform. I will not hesitate to subtract house points</em>.</p><p>
  <em> Head of Slytherin House, </em>
</p><p><em> Severus Snape. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>A weird smile found its way to my face. As heavy handed and cold as he was, he was becoming the only adult figure in my life to offer some kind of guidance. It soothed my anxiety to know I had anyone looking out for me. </p><p>Within the minute, I’d slipped on one of the black and blue robes. I quickly threw the tie around my neck and tucked it under the collar of the white dress shirt. Fumbling for a second, I tied it off and tucked it below the robe. I shouldered the empty bag. </p><p>What could this next box be then? </p><p>I opened it, completely unaware that in doing so, I’d be completely knocked backwards onto my rear. A loud bang had erupted into my face and covered my hair and face in some kind of black soot. I choked up the blackness and sat dumbly on the stone floor. </p><p>I heard the door open and Cho rushed over to me. I think she was listening in and had never begun making her way down the stairs, but I was thankful for that at the moment. </p><p>“I was on my way down and I heard a loud noise! Are you okay?” She seemed troubled by my appearance and my trip to the ground. </p><p>“Ah, hold on actually!” She reached to her side, pulling out her wand. Pointing it directly after, she swished it in a fluid motion. </p><p>“Scourgify!” Her wand lit and the dusty blackness had quickly dissipated, nowhere to be seen except for the coating on the inside of the little green box. I looked down into it and saw a dirty piece of parchment that looked like it had been torn off of the corner of a page. </p><p>I read it aloud to Cho. “D.M…? Who on earth…?”</p><p>She avoided my eyes and instead examined the room. It was clear she recognized the initials. </p><p>“Of course <em>Draco Malfoy</em> would target... <em>someone</em>... like this. I’m so sorry, Eris.” She spoke his name through gritted teeth, scrunching up her face. She looked truly apologetic. </p><p>Cho knew that I could tell that her use of ‘someone’ was a substitute for words she would never say.</p><p>I pressed my lips together at her usage but quickly moved on. <em> Draco </em>Malfoy. So that was his first name. He seemed even worse than his impression on the train gave off.</p><p>I wasn’t surprised he’d gone out of his way to do this to me, considering how much I stuck out. Neither was Cho, based off of her statement. </p><p>I shrugged it off as best I could, glad for that ‘<em> Scourgify’ </em>spell. I’d have to be sure to learn that. Maybe I’d ask her to teach me sometime. </p><p>“It’s okay, and thank you for the spell. I appreciate it, otherwise I’d have been screwed.” I spoke, leading her to finally meet my eyes. She stuck her arm out to help me up and I gladly grabbed her outstretched hand. </p><p>In an attempt to brush it off, I turned and went to grab the books I’d need for the day off of the opposite side of my bed. Spotting the box from Snape, I placed the lid back onto it and picked it up, kneeling to slide it under my bed.</p><p>Cho looked overly curious, her chin tilted up as she tried to see over my bed to where I was. </p><p>“So, who <em> was </em>that first, non-explosive, box from?” She finally asked. </p><p>I shrugged. I had a feeling that Snape wasn’t the most kind or overly gracious person, so I kept it to myself. </p><p>“Definitely not Malfoy.” I said under my breath, being just loud enough for her to hear. </p><p>She pursed her lips in an attempt to fight off a laugh.</p><p>“Yeah, definitely not.” She agreed.</p><p>Sliding my school bag from my shoulder onto the bed, I began tucking my books into the opening. I fished my wand out from underneath my pillow, where it had disappeared to when I fell asleep last night. I made sure to slip the green box in the bag as well.</p><p>I wasn’t sure what I wanted to do with it yet. I mulled over the options for a moment. Who do I tell? Do I confront him myself? </p><p>Walking to the table in the middle of the room, I grabbed parchment and a quill, folding and tucking the paper into my bag. </p><p>I checked my watch and it was already 8:20. My stomach grumbled noisily and I swore I saw Cho smile out of the corner of my eye. </p><p>“Would you like to go to the dining hall before classes start?” She asked, already knowing the answer as she held the door open for me to leave the room with her. </p><p>She paused for a moment, looking at me. “The question for the main door changes daily, I suggest making sure you have <em> everything </em>you need before leaving Ravenclaw for the day.” </p><p>I nodded, thankful for her warning. Double checking that I had everything I needed in my bag, I walked past her and quickly ambled down the stairs. She closed the door and we both headed for the common room at the bottom left of the staircase. </p><p>Opening the curtains, I earned a few glances from straggling Ravenclaws who hadn’t left yet. Cho bumped me lightly and whispered “ignore them” under her breath, eyeing them. The room wasn’t as hauntingly beautiful during the day as it had been when Luna and I came in last night, but it was still dazzling. </p><p>Cho was ahead of me now as we exited the common room, back into the hall Luna had guided me to the previous night. It was still a bit dark, but daylight noticeably seeped through windows and cracks. It was still foreboding, however, as if the castle itself had secrets making it darker than it should be. </p><p>Fighting off the weirdly ominous thought, I noticed Cho far ahead of me yet again. I started off after her. I’d definitely regret losing her in this maze. I’m sure I’d learn my way, in time, but I was on a tight schedule for my very first morning and couldn’t afford that right now.</p><p>We quickly came upon a large, open doorway. I recognized it as the dining hall where I was assigned my house. The memory felt weirdly far away for not having happened all that long ago. </p><p>There were quite a few students in the hall, quietly eating or discussing their classes for the day. I followed Cho to a seat and she slid a plate toward me. It had bacon and buttered toast along with a couple other odd things I wasn’t a huge fan of eating. </p><p> </p><p>I managed to finish the toast and bacon just before I felt something hit the back of my head. Turning around and looking to the floor, I quickly identified a grape, literally half-eaten from someone’s breakfast. It was followed by laughing and taunting noises. I didn’t even have to look to know who had done it. </p><p>Two more pelted my head as a voice called out. “Enjoy your gift this morning, Woodwork?”</p><p>Cho looked to me empathetically, her hand fiddling nervously with her sweater collar. She placed a hand on my arm and seemed to think for a second before also turning to face the grape-slinger. </p><p>“Just leave her alone.” She spoke sternly in his direction. </p><p>More laughter ensued. </p><p>“Come on, Chang. Why lower yourself to befriend such a filthy little mudblood? Unless it’s just out of pity?” He sneered, his mates jeering and snickering with him. She looked crestfallen at his easy use of the word.</p><p>I pushed my plate away from me and stood, patting her on the shoulder. </p><p>“It’s fine, Cho. I think I’m just gonna find my first class.” I assured her. Without waiting for her reply, I left the dining hall and took off in no particular direction. </p><p>Checking my watch, it was 8:40. I was falling a bit behind on time and I felt stupid for taking off without even asking Cho where to find my classes earlier on. It was Potions with Snape, which gave me a tiny semblance of solace. </p><p>Taking a deep breath, I wondered what I should do. My problem-solving was cut short by a leg jutting out in front of me while I walked. I stopped just short of tripping, quickly turning to face whoever stood in the hallway with me. </p><p>“Half decent reaction speed for a muggle-born. I’d honestly expected you to be much… <em> Slower </em>.” A smirk lifted his mouth as he awaited my reaction to what he likely thought to be the funniest joke ever. </p><p>Meeting his eyes, I decided to try and solve my problem with the only option presented to me. </p><p>“Where’s the Potions classroom?” </p><p>He seemed taken aback for a moment but he recovered quickly, his face falling into a sneer. His nostrils flared and he narrowed his eyes. Were his only expressions singed with fire? </p><p>“I know where the bloody Potions classroom is! <em> I’m on my way there now. </em>” He proclaimed. My solace dissipated into nothing. Of all classes to have together, did it have to be this one?</p><p>His disgusted and impatient expression tipped me off to the quick realization that he had taken my reply differently than I’d meant. He must have thought I was calling him thick by asking if he knew something so obvious to him. </p><p>I tried to formulate a reply on the spot. “Wait, no, well-” </p><p>He cut me off quickly, metaphorical fumes expelling from his ears. “No? Are you telling me what classes I have, now, too? You’re awful confident for a stupid little pratt.”</p><p>I winced, breaking eye contact with him. I looked to the floor and counted a stone or two before sighing. It was too early in the morning for whatever heated competition he wanted to ignite. </p><p>“I asked because I don’t. Know where it is, I mean.”</p><p>The hall was silent for a moment before he let out boisterous laughter. It went on for long enough for me to awkwardly fiddle with the strap of my bag and wait. His hand jut out to hold him against the wall. His other one rested on his stomach, as if he’d just heard the funniest thing and couldn’t contain himself. </p><p>He quieted and I’d gotten curious enough to look back to his face. He stared, his grey eyes calculating and colder than before. </p><p>“You’re pathetic.” A smile lifted his face. It was eerily genuine and sweet, clashing viciously with the words he’d just spoken. Or maybe it’d spawned from the joy he gained from the coldness of his statement. </p><p>My jaw was clenched and my hands still rested on my bag’s strap, pulling and picking at the edges. I chose to ignore him and move on, letting the emotions in me simmer down as I checked the time. I looked back to him as vacantly as I could manage. </p><p>“Well, lead the way then.” I stated plainly. His glare broke away from me to peer at my watch from across the hall. I readjusted my bag. I hoped deep down that voice hadn’t revealed my nervousness.</p><p>“It’s 8:55.” I offered, when it was clear he couldn’t read my watch in the poorly lit hallway himself. I was convinced my body language was giving away my discomfort, but if he had noticed, he didn’t show it.</p><p>Huffing, he started down the hallway, not bothering to check if I could keep up.</p><p>My footsteps were short and quiet and I walked, much quieter than his as his shoes clicked down the corridor. I felt ghostly and pale, much like Luna. </p><p>The boy clearly grew curious about whether or not I was actually managing to follow and gave a short glance behind him. I felt a tiny and triumphant laugh bubble in me as he faced back forward, frustrated that, yes, I had still existed in the same hallway as him.</p><p>To my surprise after a few twists, turns, and stairs, he slowed a bit. It became less difficult to stay within a few steps of him. </p><p>He stopped suddenly and we nearly collided. </p><p>His back was to me and all I could see was his neatly combed mop of blond, a few stray strands battling his regally put-together look. He spun to face me, his face likely slightly red from rushing down the hallway.</p><p>“You will never amount to anything. You’re utter waste in the wizarding world and my father owns house elves more competent than you.”  </p><p>Without another word, he’d pushed open a door and disappeared through it. I’d guessed this was the classroom, then. </p><p>He sat near the back corner of the classroom and it was suddenly as if I didn’t exist. Not even a second, piercing glance in my direction. </p><p> </p><p>How I wished that silence could have stretched forever.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. " If every living thing dies alone,"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was prob my fave chapter to write so far ahhh I'm very happy with how it came out :&gt; (also this is the first chapter I say fuck in lol)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I had decided to sit in the very front on the right side. With Malfoy tucked away in the left corner, I felt content with my choice being the polar opposite of his. Snape stood at the front, giving a very subtle and quick nod at me. </p><p>He strode forward and placed a book on my desk, swishing back to his original position with eerie ease. I was thankful his gesture went unnoticed and immediately my mood was uplifted. </p><p>I was here to learn everything I possibly could. I could already feel in my bones that despite Draco’s (thankfully now damp) presence in the room, this would come to be my favorite class.</p><p>Students filtered into the room and I heard booming bell chimes. I assumed that would mark the beginning of classes. I was thankful to have made it on time. </p><p>A boy slid into the seat next to me, a broad smile on his face. He was a bit lean and his brown hair lay around his head indiscriminately. Round-rimmed glasses circled his green eyes, which were slightly blurred through the thickness of the glass. </p><p>He eagerly turned to me, jutting a hand out for a shake. </p><p>“I’m Harry.” </p><p>His voice was warm and honeyed. He wasn’t overly pleasant to the point of it being sickly, but it was welcoming nonetheless. Taking note of his house colors, I’d guessed it was a trait likely shared among Gryffindors. Bravery.</p><p>I shook his hand, fighting hesitancy from my body. He was the first person who had spoken to me just for the hell of it since I’ve gotten here. Cho didn’t count much in my mind- she was a friend, of course, but we also had to share a room and that was very much a forced circumstance in my book. </p><p>“Eris.” I replied, facing the book Snape had placed on my table for me.</p><p>He seemed to wait a beat, as if he was expecting a different reaction. He turned to face a redheaded boy sitting behind us that looked rather bewildered. </p><p>“You know, he’s Bloody Harry Potter!” He yelled in a rather hushed-whisper tone. </p><p>I turned in my chair like Harry had and faced him, my head cocked to the side as soon as I met eyes with him. </p><p>“Hey, you must be one of George’s brothers, right? A Weasley?” I spoke, my eyes raking over his mop of orange hair. </p><p>The two of them met eyes immediately, both shocked this time, and the redhead paused before letting out an incredulous laugh. </p><p>“Bloody hell Harry, she recognizes me instead of you? I must be moving up in the world!” He spoke endearingly as his hand traveled up into his hair. His face spilled into a crooked grin and Harry gave a short laugh. </p><p>I tried holding a straight face but couldn’t help myself as I quipped again, attempting to match their humor. </p><p>“Whoa, I saw you at King’s Cross when I met Fred and George. I wouldn’t call you famous just yet, Weasley. I don’t even know your first name.” </p><p>I saw Harry’s eyes widen and his mouth broke into a half smile. </p><p>“She got you there, Ron. You could be any damned redhead Weasley.” </p><p>His orange brows furrowed and he sucked his teeth, his grin beginning to teeter down. </p><p>“Lay off, mate. You’re just sore she won’t kiss you just ‘cus you’re <em> the </em>Harry Potter.” A brown haired girl elbowed him, pursing her lips. </p><p>There was his full name again. I’d be sure to ask someone later what the big deal about this kid was. Snapping us all out of conversation, a book banged loudly on our table and I whipped around to see a scowl evident on Snape’s face. </p><p>Not that it wasn’t the usual expression on his face, however, it hadn’t been directed at me in this way so far. I attempted to brush it off, going silent for the rest of the lesson. I still heard Harry and Ron exchange a couple jokes and words, but I’d decided it was ultimately not in my best interest to continue interacting. </p><p>The rest of the lesson went on without a hitch and I noticed that whenever I’d hover my hand unsure of an ingredient, Snape would narrow his eyes at me. He wouldn’t look away until I’d palmed the correct one, and thus ensued an unspoken language between us. </p><p>Without it, I’m sure whatever I was concocting would have blown up in my face by now. Much to my enjoyment, there were a few times where Harry looked over and would exclaim positively about my progress. </p><p>I felt good. Great, actually. I wasn’t the best by far and I had a lot of room for improvement, but I hadn’t been an utter failure. I could swear Snape’s sourness had decreased just enough for the room to feel a tiny bit brighter. </p><p>As I furthered in my work, Harry and Ron started to become a bit of a distraction. They seemed very absorbed in themselves and their conversation as their volume slowly increased. The minutes ticked by and they were becoming less bearable.</p><p>I felt myself growing agitated but unable to express it. I couldn’t scare off two people I’d just met, my first two friends. If you could even call them that. I found myself rereading the same lines of instruction over and over, stress starting to become evident on my face. </p><p>I craned my neck to find Snape stood at the back of the classroom near the door as he surveyed other students. He wasn’t looking in my direction as my face pleaded for some kind of escape. My nails bit into my palms as the conversation next to me overrode my senses. </p><p>A sharp, hissing voice spoke from the back of the classroom, just to the right of my view of Snape. My eyes darted to the sound, accidentally meeting the speaker’s silvery ones as he spoke. </p><p>“Must you keep blathering with your boyfriend, Potter? Your voice carries worse than a mandrake. It’s all rather foul, honestly.” He faked a disgusted shiver and elbowed a boy next to him humorously. </p><p>His lips curled into a smirk after he broke eye contact with me and went back to whispering with the boy sitting with him. I scanned his partner at the table that he’d elbowed; his hair was dark and cleanly cut. He had reclined comfortably in the seat, his arms crossed behind his head as he tilted towards the wall. </p><p>Were all Slytherin-sorted boys plagued with an air of pretension? I turned back to face my instruction book, hearing Ron mutter under his breath behind me before likely doing the same. </p><p>“Malfoy, Zabini and that whole lot…” The rest was incoherent and I wondered what words he could be cursing at them. Harry nodded, pressing his lips in a tight line. </p><p>I wondered what kind of secret language they had and if it was anything like the one I shared with Severus. It didn’t matter to me now, though, as Snape strode to the front of the room. I was finally able to read and I stirred final ingredients into the cauldron on my table. </p><p>It bubbled and Snape raised his eyebrows questioningly as he stopped by our table. He placed a hand on the dusty wooden top, peering into both of our cauldrons.</p><p>“It’s <em> decent </em> … Ravenclaw. As for <em> you </em> , Potter, I suggest you learn to pay attention. Your… Inability to <em> focus… </em>Is hindering your classmates.” </p><p>Snickering erupted from the back corner, bouncing off of the walls. </p><p>Snape turned to fully face the entire class before he drawled, </p><p>“You all may thank <em> Potter </em>for arrangements… That will take effect next time we meet.” He spoke Harry’s name with a certain malice and it made me wince. The class gave a groan and I could see redness creep up Harry’s neck to his cheeks.</p><p>I felt guilty for thinking he deserved it considering I had literally just met him within the last hour or two. He was a bit intolerable, but perhaps that was good enough reason for why I’d been sorted where I was. </p><p>I wasn’t exactly the brave or sociable type. I just wanted to learn and succeed here. I wanted to learn magic. If I couldn’t gain that from a friendship with these two boys, perhaps it wasn’t detrimental to my time. </p><p>I watched Harry check his watch and shove his book into his bag and I figured they’d be leaving soon. I wanted to talk to Snape first, though. I’d have to wait for everyone to leave and stay behind.</p><p>As suspected, the large bell towers on the grounds chimed within the minute and everyone eagerly left, rushing off to wherever they had to be next. I sat, not in any particular hurry as I pushed the book and parchment I’d taken a couple notes on into my bag. </p><p>Snape eyed me carefully, striding over to my table. He seemed to have something to say as well. </p><p>“Do not get involved with <em> Potter </em>. He is nothing but a vile trouble to this school.” He spoke sternly, every sentence with Harry’s last name was spoken with venom so far. </p><p>I gulped, nodding. “He seemed surprised when I didn’t recognize his name, who is he? Is he popular?” </p><p>Snape swept away deliberately, gathering items from a desk and purposefully setting it somewhere else. I wondered if it was genuine or busywork. </p><p>“You could say, yes… <em> Popular </em>.” It seemed bitter coming from his mouth and I decided to not press on any more Potter related matters. </p><p>“I wanted to say thank you. For the box.” I breathed, changing the subject and feeling a bit sentimental. </p><p>He gave no indication that he heard me, but the room was quiet enough for me to know he had. I took that as a signal he was done with conversation and I finally stood up, tucking my chair in and leaving the classroom without another word. </p><p>Much to my surprise, the hallway was not empty. In this lighting and proximity, the boy who stood outside the doorway looked as if he were of the same marble as the stairs in the entrance hall, still and pale.</p><p>“Took you long enough.” He spat. </p><p>Confusion etched itself onto my face and I was beginning to tire of twisting my features every time I didn’t understand something. His light grey eyes rolled at my expression, mouth looking as if he’d just eaten something sour. </p><p>“Charms.” He stated brusquely, his nose scrunching in disgust as he began walking off in a direction. He glanced behind him in a way that made it clear I was supposed to be following. My legs working faster than my brain, I hastened after his long strides. </p><p>Many thoughts attacked my brain. Had Snape told him to wait for me or something when I wasn’t paying attention? I couldn’t piece together why he’d be assisting me but against my better judgement, I decided not to ask. </p><p>Instead, I walked nearly by his side. It was a little unsettling how much he’d slowed and allowed me to do so. Sweat formed at my hairline and all I could hear were the taps of his shoes on stone. </p><p>“Thank you,” I started uneasily. I felt like I was gulping a brick.</p><p>Just as Snape had, he ignored me. Slytherin definitely made sense for him. It seemed like he fit so easily into a category and had his entire life planned out. The way he carried himself, it was obvious he never doubted a single step he took. </p><p>I envied it. In a way, I envied him. Likely growing up fully submerged in the most glamorous pieces of the wizarding world, rich parents, freedom to say and act however he pleased. </p><p>Even rudely, terribly, horribly. He could do whatever he wanted, couldn’t he? </p><p>His lips parted, exhaling lightly. He continued walking as he spoke, looking slightly agitated.</p><p>“Stop staring, you damned pest. I know I’m irresistible, but keep the drooling to a minimum.” </p><p>I scowled, narrowing my eyes at him. I didn’t react to his usage of pest, but it certainly made this adventure clear it wasn't of his own volition. At least he indirectly answered the nagging question in my mind.</p><p>“You’re too full of yourself. Definitely not an irresistible trait.” I snipped.</p><p>I could see his jaw set tight at my response. The defined bones in his face made him look picturesque. His hair reminded me of pearls, moon-white and fine, almost iridescent. I suppose he <em> was </em>rather attractive, but it was clouded by his nasty attitude.  </p><p>“Hasn’t stopped you from ogling something you’ll never deserve, you lowly creature.” </p><p>The air got much tenser. My hands clenched and unclenched at my sides and I stopped walking in stride with him. I stood still in the hall and he had halted only a few steps down, noticing I’d paused. He spun to face me, his eyebrows pulled together, likely attempting to dissect what was happening.</p><p>“What the hell are you doing?” He spoke sharply, now impatiently leaning on one foot. </p><p>Frustration was evident on my face. I hated how easily he could talk to me like that. With the tension snapping, I wondered if I was capable of replying calmly and moving on to Charms in silence. The answer was no, I was not capable.</p><p>“I’d rather wander aimlessly and miss a lesson than spend another minute with a foul git like you.” I enunciated, internally declaring a battle between my brain and feet. I wanted to turn off in the opposite direction and dart into the depths of the school alone, as long as it meant being away from him. </p><p>I dug into my bag and grabbed the stupid green box from earlier this morning, angrily tossing it at his chest. He didn’t react as it hit him, which had made my heart begin to race. This didn’t feel right. Why was he just staring at me? </p><p>He stepped closer to me, his face eerily calm. He was dauntingly slow and careful. It was enough to make me step backwards, a tiny stumble kicking me into the beginning of a run. I was seconds from darting. </p><p>He lunged at me like some kind of predator. My body was twisted halfway behind me, partway in a run. I was mid-turn when he caught me. He had gotten as close as he could to me before grabbing my wrist, as if I had been a wild animal. My heart felt like it had completely torn its way from my body. </p><p>I felt his icy fingers begin crush my hand, the searing cold of a metal ring biting into my skin. </p><p>He quickly shoved me towards the stone wall of the hallway. The hand he caught me with released me, snapping back to his side. He looked furious, genuinely. I noticed his wand in his free hand, angled towards me. I hadn’t known he could look any angrier than his resting face but being in this position, I was fucking terrified. </p><p>Absolutely fucking terrified. </p><p>Seconds before, he was an intolerable teenage boy with an insufferably outdated blood bias. A typical school bully. But right now, he looked like an adult. No, not just an adult. He looked like the scariest man I’d ever laid eyes on - and he definitely had the means to hurt me.</p><p>It felt hard to breathe. My chest heaved as if I’d just run a mile. My shoulder blades pressed uncomfortably against the rock behind my body and I felt paralyzed with fear. All I could think about was the way the frigid stone nipped at the back of my neck. I felt myself sliding down the wall, ever so slightly as my own weight slugged me down.</p><p>His head was upturned, looking down at me. His hand gripped his wand so hard his knuckles were white.</p><p>I felt tears prick my eyes and my breathing got shallower. I laid my palms flat against the wall, my fingers twitching at the sudden brisk. Everything felt hot and cold and I couldn’t look at him anymore. I squeezed my eyes shut, my head turned in a flinch and I nearly ground my teeth together clenching my jaw. </p><p>What was he going to do to me? What were school rules about killing a girl no one knows? Was it something his father could find a way to pardon, regardless of the rules?</p><p>I had slid all the way down to the floor without realizing it and my arms guarded my chest. I was curled up into a ball on the floor against the bricks behind me. I felt and looked utterly pathetic and powerless. </p><p>I didn’t realize I was actually crying until I tasted salt in my mouth. </p><p>After what felt like an eternity of stillness as I waited to die, I opened my blurry eyes. I took in a sharp, quick breath of shock when I noticed he was bent down, his face parallel to mine and only an arms length away. I jolted backwards, smacking my head on the wall. </p><p>The pain seared and my breathing was still unsteady. His face was filled with curiosity and what looked like a twinge of guilt. I must have been imagining it, though, considering I wasn’t sure a reptile like him was capable of guilt. </p><p>He slowly outstretched a hand to me, straightening his legs back to a stand. I eyed his hand and his face wearily, back and forth, searching for some kind of falter. Some bubble of amusement. Something to tip me off to whether or not he’d drop me or laugh in my face for accepting his help. </p><p>There was nothing. </p><p>My stomach lurched as I shakily put my hand in his, expecting him to make some rude comment about needing to wash away the dirtiness he was convinced coursed through my veins. </p><p>He didn’t.</p><p>Instead, he pulled me up, one hand around mine and the other on my elbow on the opposite arm. Once I was fully upright, he retracted his arms to his own body, dusting his hands off on his pants. </p><p>There it was. He had wordlessly done it. Attempted to wipe his hands clean of merely touching a muggleborn witch as if I'd been some kind of nasty task. He noticed my narrowed eyes at his action and rolled his. </p><p>“Your robes were dusty.” He muttered, surveying me up and down. It made me feel a bit sick noticing that he felt the need to give an explanation. </p><p>He motioned to the hall ahead of us, swallowing and examining the corridor as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. </p><p>“At the end, turn left and take the stairs up. It’s Flitwick’s class- your head of house. I’ve got better things to do.”</p><p>He turned and disappeared back down the hallway we came from before I could utter a word. Unlike earlier, he’d walked without much noise at all. It was as if he had become a ghost.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. GREAT HALL</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I got this one done pretty fast- I think it's an ok length. Huge thanks for 6 kudos so far :) I appreciate it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The class had gone by rather quickly, my mind quickly diving into the work at hand. I very easily learned how to hold my wand and use it from Professor Flitwick. Not that it was relevant to the nonverbal spells we’d be learning, but he was kind enough to teach me regardless. </p><p>It was easy to talk to Flitwick considering he seemed to have an unquellable interest in the muggle world. He wanted to know what it was like to be unaware of magic for so long. I wasn’t sure if it was common knowledge among all my professors that I was an absolutely green witch, but I was glad I didn’t have to explain. </p><p>Instead, I was free to banter with him, speaking of food and music and dastardly chores from back home. He seemed particularly interested in music and we dove down a path of pop and the multitude of different artists that existed in the muggle world. </p><p>It was nice to get lost in that little world for a while before the clock chimed again, signalling for students to head to the dining hall. </p><p>At least this time, I’d be able to follow anyone here to the Great Hall and wouldn’t have to rely on… I stopped myself. I attempted to gloss over the way here in my head, deciding it was something to think about later. Or never. </p><p>Arriving, I was a bit bothered I didn’t see Cho anywhere. Nor could my eyes seek out a fizzly blonde with weird glasses perched atop her head. I only had seconds left before the bodies strolling by me would thin out and I’d be left alone and pitiful looking.</p><p>As if noticing my predicament, I recognized a voice calling my name. My eyes darted to the source and released a breath I hadn’t realized I was holding. It was Harry. He was seated across from Ron, who sat next to a brown-haired girl I recognized as his partner from Potions. </p><p>I steadily walked over, finding a space next to Harry. The girl was nose deep in a book, leading me to double check the color of her school tie. How interesting. </p><p>Harry noticed my curiosity towards her and let a small laugh escape him. </p><p>“That’s Hermione. It’s a wonder she isn’t in your house.” </p><p>Her head darted up, glaring at him. She picked food off of her plate and took a few bites before responding. </p><p>“No it’s not, you’re just being rude.” She stated plainly. </p><p>She couldn’t help a smile from crossing her face as she rolled her eyes, finally looking over at me. She sat her book down in her lap and stretched her hand across the table to shake mine. </p><p>“Hermione Granger. Pleasure to meet you.”</p><p>I took her hand, feeling ease wash over me. She seemed sweet and genuine, the same as the two other Gryffindor’s I’d met so far. Maybe this house was tolerable. Or at least, she was.</p><p>“Eris Woodwork. The pleasure’s mine.” I managed, trying to copy the same warmth they had when they talked to people. </p><p>I heard Ron stifle a laugh and both Hermione and I turned questioningly. Harry seemed equally as amused, his elbows propped on the table with a fork paused in his hand as he turned to Ron. </p><p>“It’s… It’s like she’s multiplying! Blimey mate, it’s a bookworm invasion!” He exclaimed, a mock grief painting his face. Hermione elbowed him again as Harry pressed his knuckles against his own lips, hiding a smile. </p><p>She looked back down at her book and a half-smile ghosted her face. </p><p>“If you keep mucking about, your food will turn cold.” She spoke matter-of-factly. </p><p>I watched Ron’s eyes widen and his mouth open and close like a fish before he nodded and began digging into his plate like no tomorrow. It was quite an odd sight and I found it hard to tear my eyes away until Harry spoke. </p><p>“So Eris, are you enjoying Hogwarts so far? Sorry if Ron and I distracted you in Potions. I swear it won’t happen again.” His last note was tinged with a bit of shame and I met his eyes. I wasn’t expecting an apology but it was rather pleasant. </p><p>“It’s fine, really-” </p><p>Ron cut me off with his mouth full of food, his words muffled by what looked like mashed potatoes. </p><p>“It’sf…” He paused and chewed, shoveling more food in his mouth. “...all tha’ bloody nonce Malfoy’s fault,” was all I understood as he griped, the rest more nonsense than the first part. I felt myself visibly stiffen at the name. </p><p>Hermione exasperatedly slammed her book closed and pursed her lips, turning to Ron. </p><p>“No one can understand a bloody word from your mouth, you’re the nonce.” </p><p>He turned to her and pointed a finger at her, swallowing his latest bite. </p><p>“You understood the word nonce!” </p><p>She pinched the bridge of her nose and they bickered back and forth long enough for me to tune it into the rest of the Hall’s loud conversations. I began to zone out as I ate and Harry turned to face me in his seat in an attempt to continue the conversation Ron had cut through. </p><p>“Sorry again, he’s a bit loud.” He shrugged. </p><p>I nodded. I could tell that at least. I decided to pick through what I should tell him without saying too much. Finally, I decided to just remark on the school. </p><p>“I love it here so far, the school itself is just gorgeous.” I felt like a bit ingenuine choosing that reply, but thankfully Harry hadn’t noticed. </p><p>“Oh yeah, it really is.” He seemed to glance up at the windows and scan his eyes over the tables, his eyes halting harshly in one spot. I followed his gaze and my limbs locked. </p><p>He was staring directly at a particular blond-haired boy, who was laughing and smirking across the hall as if he’d just done the most dastardly thing. I could see a glint of hostility in Harry’s eyes and almost as if he felt the glare, Malfoy looked up. </p><p>His eyes met Harry’s and I could swear I felt immediate unease just being next to the recipient of his leering. It looked like nothing short of a distraction could break their staring deathmatch, so I gently tapped his shoulder. </p><p>“Harry?” </p><p>He head snapped back to me, a tension inside him visibly dissolving. Malfoy’s eyes met mine and I watched his lips press into a tight line. </p><p>I broke first, facing Harry. Shooting a short, questioning glance at me, he forked his food into his mouth. </p><p>“Yeah?” He answered </p><p>I shrugged, mirroring him and eating my food. </p><p>“Food’s good too.” I offered as my second observation, answering his question about my enjoyment of Hogwarts.</p><p>He nodded, agreeing. </p><p>Within the next couple minutes, he and Ron were conversing again as if nothing had happened. I didn’t move to include myself and I wasn’t mentioned again, but I was glad for that. </p><p>I was just satisfied I’d had somewhere to sit and eat. </p><p>After a bit, I noticed people finishing up. A few people left and I poked and prodded at bits left on my plate. Due to my unusually formatted schedule, I didn’t have another class today. I assumed this was to allow me to digest what I’d learned and possibly practice and catch up to the best of my abilities. </p><p>I moved to the side as I noticed the three I’d sat down with preparing to leave. I attempted to catch Hermione’s attention as she got up, as I’m sure she could answer a question dancing on my tongue. </p><p>“Hermione, you know where the library is, right? Any chance you could spot me some directions from here before you go?” I lifted out of my seat, pulling parchment out of my bag in case she needed to write it down or something rather. It’d be smart to have a damn map to my destinations.</p><p>Her eyes twinkled and she motioned for my paper, plucking a quill and sitting back down momentarily with it. She scribbled lines marking the halls and wrote lefts and rights, even labelling doors I’d pass to get there. She seemed to mark a couple other directions and I raised my eyebrows as I glanced around the dining hall. It took a bit longer than I’d expected.</p><p>Folding it in four and passing it back, she hesitated for a second. </p><p>“There’s a main library that Madam Pince oversees, but if you’d like somewhere more secluded… I added some other spots. But please, be careful. This school can be treacherous.”</p><p>I nodded, curious as to what she could have simultaneously added and needed to warn me about. She stood back up from her seat and waved goodbye, exiting. Ron had barely noticed and scrambled after her and Harry placed a hand on my shoulder. </p><p>“Sit with us any time. You’re welcome over here, alright?” He grinned, taking off in the same direction as his friends. </p><p>I maneuvered my legs to the other side of the table bench I’d eaten at, now facing outwards. I watched as people spilled out of the hall on their own time, my elbows pressing into my knees and my head resting in my hands. Some people still sat in conversation, but after a good five minutes, the clock tower chimed, bringing them to their feet. </p><p>I wasn’t going to stay behind in an empty dining hall, but I had to examine this map before I could leave. I turned back to face the table, smoothing the parchment out. </p><p>Christ, she got detailed with this, didn’t she? There were lines and labels leading me to the library and to Potions, which I was thankful for. There were other directions the lines branched out in and it was almost confusing. </p><p>The library, the ‘Room of Requirement’, and the ‘Dungeons’ were listed, detailed directions to all of them. My eyebrows shot up and I tried to keep an incredulous laugh down. Fucking dungeons? I guess I shouldn’t have expected anything less from a castle. </p><p>I wasn’t sure which one scared me more. She had included a tidbit about how the Room of Requirement would appear and contain anything the person who needed it may require. I didn’t trust in my magical skills or intuition enough to wander to a magical room, but now she had intrigued me to go somewhere that wasn’t the normal library. </p><p>I noticed a shadow cast on the table as I analyzed the map and didn’t think much of it. Not until I remembered the Great Hall had mostly filed out and I should be alone. My breath hitched and I had to clear my throat to hide a cough. </p><p>The shadow spoke and I cringed at the voice, not wanting to turn around. </p><p>“If you’re headed to the dungeons, I hope something eats you down there.” </p><p>My nostrils flared. Normal library with Madam Pince it was, then. I folded the map and pretended to look for a book in my bag. Frustratingly, ignoring him didn’t make him leave. </p><p>What did he want? Why was he near me? </p><p>Giving up, I turned and tried my hardest not to look at his face. I was just going to try and leave to the stupid library. I started to stand and I watched as his hand came down on my right shoulder, pushing me back down to the seat. </p><p>I finally met his eyes. They weren’t smoldering like they had been earlier, but they were filled with something I didn’t recognize. His hand was stone on my shoulder.</p><p>“They’ve already got a mudblood in their pathetic little group. You’re not even in their house.” He spat. I wondered for a second if his hate for the three of them outweighed his hatred for me. If this was an insult or thickly disguised advice.</p><p>“I didn’t recognize anyone at the Ravenclaw table.” I muttered quietly, looking down at the floor. He removed his hand from my shoulder as if it burned him to touch me.</p><p>“I’d pity you if you weren’t a worm in the dirt, Woodwork.” His tone was unreadable. </p><p>I felt my shoulders slump. It was still the first day and I was already tired of these interactions. </p><p>“Yeah. Dirt on the floor, filthy mudblood, stain of a girl. I think I’ve got it pretty down pat. Thanks.” I sighed heavily, now able to stand. </p><p>I didn’t bother to check his face, walking out. Hermione’s directions carried me to the library with ease and I had to figure out to scrub yet another interaction out of my mind on the way there. </p><p>I’m at Hogwarts to study and learn magic. Bullying be damned.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. " Time of my life,"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AHHH I've been writing these so fast I need a break omg. Also I didn't really proofread this im updating at 3:30am lol</p><p>did i make draco too soft here ...???!!!!! i hope not fucg</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roughly a month had gone by, my last real interaction with Malfoy being my first school day in the Great Hall.</p><p>Snape had reassigned partners and tables after only the first day, likely due to Harry and Ron’s noise from the first class. I was paired with Hermione, thankfully. She was pleasantly quiet but helpful when she needed to be. My friendship with her had furthered quite a bit, but less so with the boys. I wasn’t actively attempting to befriend Harry after Snape’s hostility.</p><p>Flitwick and I hit it off and he quickly became my runner-up favorite teacher, just behind Snape. I frequently stayed behind in his classroom to discuss muggle music and the world as a whole. It was the only part of my day I could get truly lost in.</p><p>I’d eventually learned the schedules of Luna and Cho, sitting with them on days they’d be in the dining hall. Rarely was my attention drawn to the blond across the hall on the days he was there, either. He’d been looking rather sick, lately.</p><p>Not that I actively tried to look at him.</p><p>It just struck me whenever I’d happen to catch his silvery strands in my peripheral. His face looked sunken, his cheeks hollow. Instead of marble, he looked almost grey. It made my heart hurt a little. How could someone look so ghostly, as if he was always floating? It reminded me of a dried volcano, stiff and cold.</p><p>His head bobbed up, his eyes meeting mine for the first time since I’d walked off from him a month ago.</p><p>“Eris?” A voice snapped me back to the present. It was Hermione. She had said something that I didn’t catch at all.</p><p>I looked at her, my mouth slightly parted. Dumbly, I replied, “Huh?”</p><p>She gave me a small laugh and stabbed at her food, cocking her head to the side exasperatedly.</p><p>“I said, Snape is assigning new partners, something about people falling behind already. I’ll miss the quiet of sitting next to you. Seriously, I will.” She let her shoulders droop sadly, a glimmer of sadness in her eyes.</p><p>I heard her teeth slide on the fork as she ate, mildly sullen. I felt bad. I hadn’t even known we were switching partners, I must have been too caught up during potions to hear Snape mention the change.</p><p>“Hey, we’ll still eat together. Maybe I’ll kick Ron out of his seat every once in a while.” I joked. Her mood seemed to perk back up a bit at that, nodding.</p><p>“That’d be perfect, wouldn’t it, Ron?” She nudged him jokingly.</p><p>He whipped his neck to face her, food falling out of his mouth. He was too busy talking to Harry to notice our conversation, so he looked absolutely lost.</p><p>“Wha…?” Food tumbled from his mouth. I groaned and Hermione bit her lip in a laugh. The way she looked at him was cute, a twinkle in her eyes lighting as if everything he did was enchanting.</p><p>“Nothing, Ronald. Just… Chew your bloody food!” She choked out, noticing the knowing smile I was giving her halfway through her sentence.</p><p>He scrunched his nose up, confused and annoyed. He finished, crumbs still dusting his lips.</p><p>“Whatever, ‘Mione.” He dismissed, turning back to Harry. They were discussing something Quidditch related.</p><p>She exhaled through her nose, rolling her eyes. I watched as she packed her sprawled books and papers into her bag, deep in her thoughts.</p><p>Her eyes lit up for a moment and she immediately looked back at me.</p><p>“Oh! I almost forgot. We all have lessons but you’re free after this, right? Snape said he’d post a parchment outside his room with the partners. You should check it out.” She beamed.</p><p>I paused in thought for a second. Should I go check? I shrugged.</p><p>“Yeah, sure. I will.” I saw no harm in making my way to the classroom. I’d gotten a much better hang of the hallways to my classes and the library. The dungeons and the Room of Requirement remained untraveled for now, the map buried in the bottom of my bag. I’d taken it out to mark it up whenever I discovered a new direction or an alternate way to a class.</p><p>It was incredibly helpful and I was glad I befriended Hermione. Maybe I could go check out partners and find her later to let her know who she got. I’m sure she’d appreciate knowing beforehand what she was in for.</p><p>Satisfied, she dropped her last book in her bag and stood.</p><p>“Right, well I’ll see you!” She waved farewell, already taking off from the table. Ron and Harry were still engrossed in their conversation about Quidditch. I tuned in, a name immediately catching my ear.</p><p>“Of course we’ll win, Harry. Malfoy’s played like shit lately. Serves him right, bloody bastard.” Ron bragged. Harry nodded in response, noticing my sudden interest in the conversation.</p><p>“Eris, you haven’t been to a Quidditch game yet, have you?” He asked, already knowing the answer.</p><p>“Ah, no I haven’t.” I sheepishly rubbed the back of my neck. I didn’t have an intense interest in sports in the muggle world and wasn’t sure how much more exciting they could be in the wizarding world, so it hadn’t piqued my interest.</p><p>Harry’s head leaned against his hand and he seemed to nod slowly for a second before smacking his hands on the table.</p><p>“Come to the game today. I’ll ask Hermione to save you a seat.” He mused decidedly. Ron shrugged, agreeing.</p><p>“Okay, sure. I’ll come then.” I confirmed.</p><p>Glad at my response, he turned his attention back to Ron.</p><p>“Ready to go?” He asked him.</p><p>They got up and left for their next lesson, which I’m pretty sure was a history class I’d often heard them complain about. I still sat, popping a final piece of food into my mouth. I planned out my route in my head. First to Snape’s, then to the library to study intensively.</p><p>It felt like a solid enough plan.</p><p>I stood and left the hall, making sure I didn’t leave anything at the table. I made my way to Snape’s classroom. It was a different way than when I’d originally followed Malfoy and I was grateful I didn’t have to relive my cowardice every time I went to Potions in the mornings.</p><p>The clock tower chimed while I was walking and people pushed by me as I made my way down the hallways. Some people stood idly and hung out with one another, sitting in window sills or quickly scurrying somewhere.</p><p>I watched a class fill into Snape’s classroom and I walked up to the doorway. A small plaque with a scroll of parchment hung on the wall.</p><p>“FIRST PERIOD PARTNERS</p><p>HERMIONE GRANGER - NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM</p><p>HARRY POTTER - SEAMUS FINNIGAN</p><p>RONALD WEASLEY - PADMA PATIL</p><p>ERIS WOODWORK - DRACO MALFOY “</p><p>There was more, but my heart stuck in my throat. This couldn’t be real. I reread it several times, finally making my way to the bottom.</p><p>There was a tiny footnote stating partner changes were not permitted and must remain as written on the parchment. I felt myself shrink. Maybe Snape didn’t know how bad Malfoy would treat me?</p><p>I shook my head at the thought. It was quite obvious how poorly he treated everyone. Just because my interactions with him have been few and far between doesn’t mean he didn’t endlessly snip at other people.</p><p>In fact, the only times I ever heard his voice was when he was chastising Harry or Hermione, or making a comment about how Ron lives in squalor. It was unpleasant but at the very least I could be glad it wasn’t directed towards me.</p><p>I dreaded this partnership, but at least now I’d read the list like I said I would. Later, I’d be able to tell Hermione and the boys who they’d been partnered with.</p><p>I took off to the library, my mind spinning. I accidentally bumped into someone in the hallway and his hands shot out to steady my shoulders before I could fall to the ground. I recognized him as Malfoy’s original partner in Potions.</p><p>He eyed me up and down, removing his hands once I was steady. I vaguely recalled Ron calling him Zabini.</p><p>“Be careful. Never know who you’ll run into in these halls. You’re lucky it was me.” He spoke smugly, clearly a bit vain.</p><p>I raised an eyebrow at him, nodding.</p><p>“Yeah, I’ll be more careful.” I replied. I started to walk off when he spoke, tucking his hands in his pockets.</p><p>“Fuckin’ better be.” Was all he said as he continued to walk as well.</p><p>It unsettled me in the weird way that Slytherins were good at. A switch seemed glued to their emotions, fully able to flip at any time. It was startling. A chill eased down my spine and I hurried toward the library, no longer taking my time as I had before.</p><p>Finally arriving a bit breathless, I entered the space that had become most familiar to me over the last month. Giving a nod in Madam Pince’s direction, she gave me a puckered and stiff smile.</p><p>She was an intolerable vulture that only cared for her books, but I’d come to be in her relatively good graces. With my quiet presence and care for the texts, I was often the only one in the library with her. In her own way, I think she kind of liked me there.</p><p>Tucking into my usual space behind a few large bookshelves, I pulled a lesson book out of my school bag, along with a parchment and quill. We had just gone over a new spell in Flitwick’s class and I was determined to study it down to every flick of the wand.</p><p>A seat pulled out beside me and a book dropped down onto the table just loud enough for me to wince. I glanced over. It was “Libatius Borage’s ADVANCED POTION MAKING” book. I recognized it from my class with Snape.</p><p>I watched black robes swish down into the seat beside me, defeated looking. My surprise was immeasurable when I met empty, silvery eyes and messy moonbeam-colored hair. I couldn’t stifle a tiny gasp that slipped from my lips.</p><p>“Malfoy…?”</p><p>He leaned his head back against the top of the chair, remaining in quiet for what felt like a couple minutes as I dumbfoundedly stared at him. Seeming to find his resolve, he sat up. He leaned forward towards the table and didn’t meet my eyes again.</p><p>“Snape reassigned everyone because of me.” He stated. He was looking straight ahead, his eyes travelling up the spines of books in front of the table we were at. It felt wrong hearing a real sentence from him, especially one that wasn’t littered with insults.</p><p>“He thinks I’m fucking falling behind.” He was the second Slytherin I’d heard swear today, but his anger didn't quite reach his eyes. I watched a stray strand of hair fall from his slicked back ones, lightly resting on his forehead. He looked hopelessly disheveled the longer I looked at him.</p><p>My eyebrows knit together with concern.</p><p>“Are you okay, Draco?” I tried to be genuine, my voice soft and low. I barely breathed it and regretted it the second I said it as he flipped to face me. His lips were pressed in a tight line, chapped and pale.</p><p>“Don’t you dare call me by my first name, mudblood.” He snapped.</p><p>I felt my body tense up and my blood run cold at the tone he used. I desperately fought the water that immediately welled up in my eyes, coaching myself to just breathe carefully. I hoped he couldn’t tell how pathetic he made me feel. I just wanted to move on, now.</p><p>I decided that if he didn’t want my help, that he didn’t need it. There was nothing I could do to help him, and talking clearly wouldn’t solve anything. I wasn’t going to give him power over me, so I did the only thing I could think of.</p><p>I went on as normal. I focused back on the book for Flitwick’s, pulling my wand from my bag and placing it on the desk. Flitwick had even written a couple notes for me himself, explaining things in a better way the book could.</p><p>I had spoken to him about Scourgify, mentioning how Cho had done it and it was something I wanted to learn. He included notes about how to perform it, but I kept failing without a physical example of how to cast it.</p><p>All I had in my head was the memory of Cho, which I’d been too in shock from Malfoy’s prank to fully grasp the technique of. I had been trying to practice on dirty spoons I’d snagged from the Great Hall. I kept one wrapped in a fabric napkin and tucked into my bag, switching the spoon out for a different one each time I went to eat.</p><p>Ignoring the blond sitting next to me, I pulled the spoon out and placed it on the table in front of me. I unraveled it and there it was, just a gross spoon.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, I picked up my wand and reread Flitwick’s notes, as well as the pages in the textbook. Holding a book in one hand and my wand in the other steadily, I focused on the spoon.</p><p>“Scourgify.” I half whispered, trying to work with the tiny bit of light that sparked on my wand. I could never get farther than just a tiny emittance from my wand. It had been weeks and I still struggled to get it. It was clear from my frustration that this wasn’t the first time.</p><p>I heard a scoff from my side. I realized a set of steely eyes had focused on what I was doing as if I were some kind of entertainment. I ignored him, trying it again. And again.</p><p>I had attempted Scourgify on the spoon a good four times before he shot up out of his chair, blatantly annoyed.</p><p>“You’re literally doing everything wrong.” He muttered crossly.</p><p>I heaved a sigh, dropping my book to the table. I turned to put my wand away in my bag but he stopped me. He stood behind my chair, leaning over my shoulder. Mint and cologne overpowered my senses as he corrected me sourly.</p><p>“No, just… Merlin, you have to-” he grabbed my wrist and pointed towards the spoon, swishing my hand in a sort of ‘S’ shape. “Swish it, like this. Say it. Now.” He instructed rudely, guiding my hand to motion correctly. His cold, silver ring made me clench my wand as tightly as the night I’d got it.</p><p>“Scourgify.” I spoke boldly, jumping a slight bit as the grime left the spoon in an immediate little spark. I swallowed loudly, a disbelieving laugh bubbling softly through my lips. I turned my face to thank him before my mind could reject the idea.</p><p>However, when I turned, he had simply gone. I guess I was a bit glad he had disappeared, otherwise I would have proved his point by thanking him. Stroked his ego, probably.</p><p>I turned back to my book, writing down what I had just learned. I felt so excited and accomplished that I’d pushed away how weird that situation really was.</p><p>Did he really just grab my wrist like that? Why did he never seem to have a grasp on personal space? I tried to move on, finding the dustiest book I could find to try the spell again.</p><p>Much to my disappointment when, just as before, trying the spell only made my wand fizzle slightly.</p><p>Uninspired, I slumped down into my seat. I spent the next half hour trying to focus on Potions instead, opting to note things I noticed during class. Such as the physical traits of ingredients I was confused by.</p><p>Out of my peripheral, I noticed a light-blond head duck quietly from between some shelves, past me, and out of the library doors.</p><p>There was a book on the opposite end of the table that wasn’t there before.</p><p>I stood and walked over, picking it up. I flicked through it and much to my surprise, it was a Charms book. It was filled with neatly scribbled notes in the margins, shapes and arrows showing how to cast some simple charms I knew would get covered this year.</p><p>Some of the ink was slightly smeared a tiny bit, clearly brand new. Whereas other notes in it were old and the ink slightly faded.</p><p>Flipping to the very back cover, I read</p><p>‘If lost, return to Draco L. Malfoy’</p><p>in the same handwriting as the notes throughout, faded like the older ones.</p><p>What the hell?</p><p>A piece of parchment slipped from between some of the pages into my lap.</p><p>“You’re dense. Read my notes and maybe you won’t look so ridiculous.” It read.</p><p>That made much more sense. I guess I'll just... Study this all, then.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. QUIDDITCH</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>super likeable blaise chapter lol. also holy crap this chapter puts the fic at 21k words whoa</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I stayed in the library for a while, flipping through Malfoy’s pages of notes. They made sense, but I still feel like I just lacked the overall magical ability everyone else had.</p><p>Giving up, I closed the book and shoved it into my bag. A voice startled me and I jumped in my seat. A sigh of relief escaped me as I noticed frizzy brown hair and twinkly brown eyes.</p><p>“Eris!” She exclaimed happily. “I knew I’d find you here. Come on, Harry told me to get you for the Quidditch game!”</p><p>I heard a hissing “Shhh!” Draw out from around the shelves and I didn’t even need to look to know it was Madam Pince. My lips drew up into a small smile.</p><p>“Okay, okay. I’m coming, give me a second.” I answered, slipping my quill and parchment away and standing. She grabbed my hand and led me quickly out of the library. We were nearly running and I heard her laugh as we darted down the hallways.</p><p>My laugh joined her and it was easy to get lost in the moment. She was such a fun person to be around and I was grateful she was my friend. Still pulling me along, we sped out of the castle and down a path in a field and my eyes widened.</p><p>Stopping in my tracks, I gawked. I noticed Hermione stop too, quietly laughing at my expression.</p><p>“That’s the Quidditch pitch. Let’s go, come on!” She tugged my hand again and we took off towards the high, colored towers. House colors checkered them up and down, flags flying atop an overhang. There were people sitting in seats already, high up off the ground in the booths the towers cradled. It was probably one of the coolest things I’d ever seen.</p><p>This was definitely unlike sports in the muggle world. Guiding me along, Hermione led me to one of the large stands. We climbed up into the seats and she huddled in next to me, bracing the cold air.</p><p>I felt the wind toss my hair around a bit and tried to ignore the breeze as Hermione explained.</p><p>“Quidditch is easy enough to understand. Each team has seven players. There are three chasers, two beaters, one keeper and a seeker. Harry’s our seeker and if he catches the golden snitch, it’s an immediate win.” She explained, rather quickly.</p><p>I struggled momentarily to take it all in.</p><p>“Okay, and both teams have one seeker, right? Who is Slytherin’s?” I questioned, trying to flesh out a better idea of the game in my head.</p><p>Her mouth downturned a bit and she paused before speaking. As if to answer my question, both teams stepped out onto the field below. Glancing down, she rubbed her cold hands together.</p><p>“Malfoy.”</p><p>I followed her eyes down to where he stood on the field, wearing green robes over a green jumper with a thick grey stripe across the middle.</p><p>I had no time to process as the teams took off into the air on brooms. I was too awestruck by the magic of the game itself to care about which team won. I mean, sure, Gryffindor was preferred. But both teams just looked so cool I couldn’t follow just one of them.</p><p>Hermione pointed to a tiny gold ball with wings that was barely visible and leaned over to my ear, straining to speak over the wind and cheers.</p><p>“That’s the golden snitch.” She said excitedly. I watched green and red blurs fly towards it and when they steadied, I recognized them as Harry and Draco. They bumped brooms, knocking each other away from the ball.</p><p>The game went on, some larger ball flying into a goal and other players busy in the air, but I couldn’t tear my eyes away from the boys in pursuit over the snitch. My heart raced as they both battled each other, Draco knocking violently into Harry’s side.</p><p>The snitch had quickened, disappearing. Both Harry and Draco paused, pulling apart to look for it. Harry dipped on his broom, causing a gasp from Hermione as we both caught sight of the snitch in the opposite direction.</p><p>Malfoy was scanning the field with his eyes, accidentally meeting mine. He jerked slightly on his broom, quickly looking somewhere else. He had looked in the perfect direction, noticing the snitch immediately. He spared a glance behind him to see Harry still searching.</p><p>He whizzed for it, a smile lighting up his features. Shooting his hand out, he quickly grasped the tiny golden ball. He looked good with his hair windswept from the game and triumph on his face.</p><p>Several booths burst into screaming cheers and I nearly did too. The energy was amazing, but I paused and leaned back, examining Hermione’s reaction. She looked crestfallen and sad. Guess I definitely shouldn’t cheer now.</p><p>“I don’t understand. This was supposed to be the easiest game. Malfoy’s been terrible lately.” She sounded teary, her words thick.</p><p>“He literally looked like he was on his deathbed last game. I even heard talk of him quitting. What the hell?” She continued, her tone was leaning from sad to angry. She tugged unhappily at the ends of her scarf, clearly attempting to distract herself.</p><p>“Well, I’m gonna go see Harry and Ron. They probably feel terrible.” She shot up and scurried from the seats before I could even ask to come with. Sighing, I watched other people slowly leave their booths as well. Green flocked to one side of the field and I watched as they celebrated their win and seeker.</p><p>I sat as the cold air made me numb, deeply analyzing every inch of the area I could see. It was all so beautiful and colorful. If the game were slower I’d have gotten a chance to soak everything in.</p><p>I stood and walked forward, leaning onto the rail. I could feel the chill through my robes and let my head rest on my crossed arms. I breathed in front of me, watching the air cloud. I noticed the way Gryffindor trudged sadly up the hill towards the school.</p><p>I heard a loud swish and someone floated an arm’s length in front of me on their broom, blocking my view of red and yellow robes. Instead, I saw pure green fabric whip lightly in front of me.</p><p>“Odd spot to hang out. Seems boring.” Zabini noted in my direction. I glanced over my shoulder for a second, taking in the empty booth. He was talking to me. I faced back to him.</p><p>“I’ve never seen a Quidditch match before. I’m still soaking it in, I suppose.” I replied honestly. He nodded at my response, steering his broom over the railing and under the overhang. He lowered and let his feet touch, lightly floating next to me.</p><p>“Ever been on a broom?” He asked, curiosity lacing his voice. I was confused why he’d be striking up a real conversation with me. He stared out into the field and I let my eyes examine the broom in his hands.</p><p>“No, no I haven’t. Seems terrifying.” I admitted, my heart picking up at the thought. He seemed to pause before taking one hand off of his broom, offering it to me.</p><p>“Your first time at a game happens to be the one we win.” He asserted, an interesting tone in his voice. He cocked his head to the side as he shrugged.</p><p>I felt my stomach flip. My hands felt glued to my sides and he laughed, his hand still outstretched.</p><p>“I’m a chaser. I won’t drop you.” He assured me smoothly. I bit the chapped skin of my lips, attempting to steady my breathing. He waited a few more seconds.</p><p>“Okay.” I agreed, shocking even myself. Hesitating, I managed to unglue my hand from my side. I struggled with myself to put it in his. He raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“If it helps, I’m Blaise Zabini. Just in case something terrible does happen and you want to come kill me.” He offered amusedly. Blaise. I let his name sink into my brain for the very reason he proposed and finally let my hand meet his.</p><p>Tugging me onto the broom behind him, I stilled. How was I going to stay on this thing? His body felt warm in front of me and I cringed at being so close to someone I barely knew.</p><p>Sensing my unease, Blaise turned to face me.</p><p>“You have to put your arms around me.”</p><p>I hoped the wind had carried his voice weirdly and he hadn’t said that. I knew deep down he had, though, because it was the only thing that made sense. Trying to handle my nerves and gain some confidence, I slipped my arms around his middle.</p><p>This is insane. In a good way and a very terrible way. I’d get to ride a broom but, what the actual hell? I was on a freaking broom. This could go very wrong.</p><p>I didn’t have any more time to scroll down a mental checklist in my head of everything that could go wrong before Blaise shot off. My arms tightened around him and I momentarily feared I’d make it impossible for him to breathe. I felt him chuckle.</p><p>That was a good sign at least.</p><p>The wind whipped my hair and our robes and he weaved in between stands. It was exhilarating. He tipped back and we went up, higher than I’ve ever been. The view of the school was beautiful and the Quidditch pitch was a blur of colors. He steered steadily in the clouds and I released one hand from around him.</p><p>I reached out and let my fingers break apart the dense air of a cloud. We were floating, still and slow up in the sky. I was sure if anyone looked up they likely wouldn’t have even seen us.</p><p>Something about being so high up in such a beautiful place brought me more ease than fear. My face was wide in a smile despite the freeze that dried my lips. I put my arm back around Blaise and let a laugh tumble out of me.</p><p>“Is this real?” I half-yelled over the wind in disbelief.</p><p>He answered me, but it was swept away by the wind. He veered towards the school and slowly descended near the open stone where the bell towers were.</p><p>The way down was as breathtaking as the way up and I felt weightless. The ground became bigger and clearer and I felt like a small object as he landed his feet. I still clung to him, my blood still rushing through my entire body.</p><p>“Come to our next game, alright?” Blaise insisted as I slid off of the broom. I nodded, not able to find my words.</p><p>My hand gripped the stone railing I was leaning against, needing a support. My legs felt like jelly. Blaise took off back towards the Quidditch pitch and I tried to soothe my shakiness.</p><p>Stepping forward, I miscalculated. Or maybe my legs just weren’t listening. I felt myself fall, the only thing between me and meeting the ground was a strong pair of arms that encircled me from behind, pulling me back up.</p><p>Whoever it was smelled like cinnamon and firesmoke. I couldn’t put my finger on where I’d recognized that scent. Turning around, I recognized fiery orange hair.</p><p>“George…?” I asked hesitantly, not sure if it was the right twin.</p><p>He grinned, pulling me into a hug. It was warm and the scent overwhelmed my nose again. A warm redness rose to my face at the duration of the hug before he pulled away and looked at me.</p><p>“If you asked, I’d have taken you for a broom ride instead.” He commented slyly, motioning to where I’d been in the sky minutes before. I realized slowly that he wore red robes, a broom laid on a seat off to the side of him.</p><p>“You were playing today?” I felt the redness creep back up out of embarrassment as I asked.<br/>He ruffled my hair and grabbed his broom, motioning me to walk with him.</p><p>“We lost, so pretend I wasn’t.” His Adam's apple bobbed a bit with the laugh in his throat. Throwing an easy arm around my shoulder, he led me back into the school and down some halls as we caught up with each other.</p><p>I hadn’t seen him since King’s Cross due to the library becoming my second home, so I filled him in on my friendship with Hermione and my poor luck in spells. I purposely left out Malfoy, not really sure what I could even say about the whole thing.</p><p>People flitted past us in both directions, heading wherever they needed to be. I was so engrossed in conversation with George that I’d hardly noticed we’d come to the Great Hall.</p><p>Usually, I came for lunch and spent the rest of my day in the library instead of coming for dinner. It was surprising how much louder and rambunctious it was around this time. The noise was the only thing that snapped me out of my conversation.</p><p>“I don’t usually eat in the Great Hall.” I mentioned to George as he led me over to where I spotted familiar bunches of black, brown, and red hair.</p><p>“You should come more often.” He suggested. I’d grown used to his warm arm around my shoulder the entire walk and hadn’t even realized it was still there until we approached the others at the table.</p><p>“Bloody hell, George. Eris…!?” Ron exclaimed loudly, drawing a bit of attention. My eyebrows furrowed until I realized what it looked like.</p><p>My head whipped to George, my eyes wide and my face as red as Weasley hair. He shrugged his arm from around me and scratched the back of his head, a wry smile on his face now.</p><p>I sat down quickly, finding a spot next to Hermione. George strode to the other side of her and sat with Fred, which I noticed was giving him some kind of secretive grin.</p><p>He faced Ron and shrugged, mocking a very false innocence.</p><p>“It was just… It wasn’t… He-” I stammered, trying to explain.</p><p>“Relax, Ron. I’m sure they weren’t <em>snogging</em>.” Fred cut in with laughter, noticing my panicked expression. That made it… Worse. Ron’s face contorted into disgust and he looked between me and George with a pinched expression.</p><p>Hermione faced me, her eyebrows high and begging for an explanation. Harry seemed decently curious, but hadn’t made any exaggerated faces.</p><p>Deciding to spare me, George finally spoke with an inkling of seriousness.</p><p>“I was simply being friendly. Absolutely not snogging. Nothing wrong with that, though.”</p><p>Hermione looked to me for confirmation and I nodded, my face finally cooling off. There was shared laughter as the situation settled down, Ron going off into a tangent about how terrible the Quidditch match was today.</p><p>I tuned out as I ate, creating a plan in my mind for what my night would look like. I was determined to practice spells from Malfoy’s notes until I could get something done. I had to, otherwise I’d be a total failure.</p><p>“-and I saw Blaise Zabini take someone for a broom ride!” A boy’s voice I didn’t recognize startled me, my eyes snapped up from my food. It was someone from the Gryffindor’s Quidditch team. My eyes glanced to the side and met George’s.</p><p>He made no move to say anything, which I was thankful for. I finished up my food as I listened to the conversation. The boy talked about how he didn’t get a good look at who it was and, “it’s just like those snakes to take a damned joyride after a game.” I felt myself relax.</p><p>The conversation took a few new turns in different directions and I tuned back out again, glad I didn’t have to explain why I’d accepted a broom ride from Blaise Zabini.</p><p>Because, truthfully, I wasn’t completely sure why I had.</p><p>Or at the very least, wasn’t ready to admit it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. " Caught in the storm,"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>a lil george (quite a bit actually...) sprinkled in this chapter. very interesting draco moment at the end omg yall this chapter was hard to put together at first but then I was like... this is perfect. ok anyway! enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I had left dinner shortly after that, determined to get back to the Ravenclaw common room. I knew Cho and Luna had gone to bed a bit early, so I had to stay out in the common room instead of the bedroom.</p><p>The fire was alight, as it had been every night shortly after dusk. Many of the spells in the school still awed me, especially the fireplace in particular. As soon as the last person had gone to bed, it would fizzle out to quiet and cold kindlings.</p><p>Taking my usual spot in a soft blue seat at a darkened oak table, I rummaged in my bag. Pulling two books out, I set them on a table. One was an old, dusty brown book that I’d tugged out from a rather unused shelf here in the common room and the other was Malfoy’s notes.</p><p>I pulled my wand from my bag as well before I slid it off of me and hung it on the chair, not needing it at my side. Flipping open his Charms book, I took a deep breath and found the notes I was looking for. The color change charm.</p><p>‘Colovaria’, it read. I scanned over the words in the margin, detailing the wand motion and the original excerpt about how it was supposed to make the target change color. I closed the notes and pushed them off to the side, letting it sink into my head.</p><p>“Colovaria.” I spoke confidently, pointing and motioning my wand at the book. Nothing happened. I was determined to do the spell at least once before I would let myself go to sleep.</p><p>“Colovaria.” “Colovaria.” “Colovaria.”</p><p>Every few minutes I’d stop and revisit the notes when I heard the common room door open for a student wandering back from dinner or the library. As soon as they made their way up to the room, I’d continue again.</p><p>A few times, my wand would glow alight softly and other times, there was no light at all.</p><p>I kept repeating myself. Colovaria, colovaria, colovaria. That word felt like the only one in my mind. I had no idea how late it had gotten, but after a while it started to feel like much too long. I felt too hot in my robes and the fire still burned tiredly.</p><p>Even the crackling wood sounded weak, awaiting my finish. My eyes were bleary and I struggled to keep them open. The door had opened for the last student likely more than three hours ago and I knew it.</p><p>I knew I was pushing myself too hard, but I couldn’t allow myself this failure. I had to do this. What is wrong with me? Why couldn’t I perform a stupid simple color-changing spell?</p><p>More time passed and I could barely form coherent thoughts anymore. The fire began to dampen with my consciousness. Shooting up in my seat, attempting to wake up, I fumbled the books and my wand back into my bag. The fire had shot up with me, waiting as I determined my next move.</p><p>I guess it was time for me to give up and go to sleep. Sluggishly pulling myself out of the chair, I grabbed my bag and stumbled over to the stairs up to the bedroom. I checked my watch before I could be cloaked in darkness by the curtained stairwell.</p><p>I felt a gasp escape me as I read the time. It was 5:55 am. My surprise was short lived as I ducked in between the curtains and began to climb the dark stairwell, my mind attempting to focus on the new task at hand. It felt like it extended up forever and my tired brain slowly convinced me that it did indeed.</p><p>If it stretches forever, why try to make it to the top? I slumped softly against the stone stairs, my head laying on the cool stone. Maybe I could just take a tiny break to recuperate myself and catch my breath before climbing the rest. Yeah.</p><p>Before I knew it, the faint crackling of the fire had subsided and the castle was deathly silent aside from my own breathing. I had no more brainpower for thoughts to keep me awake, so I allowed it to lull me to sleep right there on the stairs.</p><p>I awoke to Cho lightly poking my face, whispering my name over and over.</p><p>“Eris. Eris…?” Her voice broke through my slumber.</p><p>“Mmm...?” I sleepily moaned out, managing to open one of my eyes. The sunlight that filled the stairway stung enough for me to keep it squinted.</p><p>“I know you study late, but please have more concern for your health. Come on, let’s go.” She doted worryingly, bending to lift me up from the stairs.</p><p>Not wanting to be dead weight, I straightened and steadied my legs immediately, trying not to lean on her. I nodded. Letting myself rest against the wall, I felt for my bag, relieved when it still hung from my side.</p><p>“What time is it?” I croaked out, my voice crackling with sleep.</p><p>“Nearly seven. Luna left a while ago. I’m sorry she didn’t wake you. I brought you clean clothes.” Cho replied, handing me a small pile of my folded uniform and robes.</p><p>“Thank you, Cho.” I breathed, making my way down the stairs with her. She smiled and patted my shoulder at the bottom of the stairs before parting towards the common room.</p><p>“No problem. See you later.” She called behind her, making her way out.</p><p>I let my tired legs carry me down to the showers and relaxed as soon as warm water rushed through my hair and down my back. Sleeping in the stairwell was, surprisingly, not very comfortable. Thankfully, I had everything I needed in my bag and didn’t have to go back up to the bedroom for anything.</p><p>Finishing, I dried off and got dressed. I left my dirty robes and clothes in the bathroom for now, not wanting to bring them all the way back up to the room. My stomach groaned hungrily for something to eat and I listened.</p><p>Rushing up from the showers, I quietly exited from the common room into the main way towards the Great Hall. Despite having showered and changed, I still felt kind of disheveled. My mind was so scattered and I had no preparation for the day ahead of me.</p><p>Sitting down to eat, I was slightly startled when a familiar tall redhead scooted into a spot next to me.</p><p>“Good morning.” He grinned, looking as radiant as ever. It was almost blinding to be near someone so positive after the night I’d had.</p><p>“I never see you at breakfast.” I started inquisitively, chewing on a piece of bacon and brushing over his greeting.</p><p>“Usually Fred and I don’t get up ‘til quite a bit later. He’s still sleeping, actually.” He answered, playfully popping a grape from my plate into his mouth.</p><p>I hummed and turned back to my food, not feeling very talkative or alert. George seemed to notice. Reaching out and gently brushing my hair away from my face, he tucked it behind my ear.</p><p>“Hey, are you okay? You look a bit pale.” He asked softly. I felt my heart race a bit at what he’d just done. I tried to steady my composure as I formulated an answer.</p><p>“I fell asleep on the stairs up to the rooms. Bad study night.” I muttered truthfully.</p><p>“So, I barely got any sleep.” I continued, clarifying. He stifled a small amused laugh, pulling me closer to him with his arm. It was so warm and secure that I let him, leaning into his side.</p><p>“If you fall asleep right now I swear I won’t tell.” His words were muffled as my head lay against him but I could hear the smile in his voice. I nodded lightly, too comfortable to care about where I fell asleep.</p><p>The faint sweetness of cinnamon quietly filled my senses, pleasant enough for me to close my eyes and just breathe. Whatever small noise and conversations that were occurring at breakfast around me faded into hardly anything as I slipped away into a dream world.</p><p>I woke for the second time this morning to my face being poked, this time it was George instead of Cho. I still felt exhausted but at the moment I was very, very comfortable.</p><p>“Wha…?” I groaned, blinking my eyes open.</p><p>“That good, huh? I said we gotta get going soon. Sorry you only got twenty minutes.” He let me lean against him a bit longer before I straightened and stretched a bit. A small yawn escaped my lips.</p><p>“Thank you.” I paused a moment. “For yesterday, too.” I tacked on, referencing how he’d said nothing about my broom ride with Blaise.</p><p>He stood from the table and I nearly groaned as his warmth left my side. He offered me his hand, a smile never leaving his face.</p><p>“Where are you headed now?” He breezed past my indirect mention of Blaise and waited for me to stand.</p><p>“I have Potions with Snape, and then I have Charms with Flitwick. I’m not looking forward to the latter, honestly.” I admitted, taking his hand and standing. He motioned for me to walk towards the Hall doorway with him. He seemed to think for a moment as we walked, exiting into the hallway.</p><p>“Are you busy after Charms? You usually just go to the library, right?” He asked, continuing to slowly walk with me down the hall towards Potions. I nodded.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s usually the plan.” I gave a tiny laugh, a bit embarrassed at how much time I spent at the library.</p><p>“Do you want me to meet you there? And I can help you study?” He asked casually. He stayed in pace with me as I made my way to Potions. He was incredibly nice and I loved talking to him, so why was I struggling to say yes?</p><p>“I, um… I actually have a new partner today in Potions and Snape might make me study with them. I completely forgot, maybe another day, George?” I lied, knowing Malfoy wouldn’t willingly come study with me. Was I protecting my alone time? Why was I shooting down perfectly good help?</p><p>We were coming up on the classroom already and I spared George a glance, some of his light had dimmed a bit. He seemed quiet. I reached for his hand with both of mine, feeling bad. Both of his eyes shot up from the floor to meet mine.</p><p>“Maybe at dinner?” I offered, watching a bit of glow return to him. I wasn’t sure if his face was slightly red or if it was a trick of the light, but he seemed to breathe a bit easier than before.</p><p>“Definitely at dinner.” He replied, his eyes traveling down to where my hands held on to one of his. He slipped it away, rather slowly, as if he didn’t want to. Then made his way back down the hall we had come from.</p><p>This was starting to feel like a weird and dangerous territory. I hardly knew George. Sure, he’s incredibly sweet, and warm, and nice, and smelled really good but… God, what was I thinking? I don’t have room in my life for something like that.</p><p>I reasoned that that had been why I’d shot down a study date. I just didn’t have room for a relationship in school, as nice as the other person may smell.</p><p>I walked into the classroom, noticing a few seats had been filled. Snape swept up to the door where I was rather quickly, eyeing me up and down.</p><p>“You will be sitting… Here.” He swiftly moved to the side, motioning to the table in the very back corner. A rather low-spirited looking Malfoy sat in his usual spot, unmoving. I felt my stomach flip at the thought of having to work with him but I nodded, taking my seat.</p><p>The bell towers chimed and Snape took his place in the front of the room, students filling into their new partner seats. He began to lecture, something about not being hostile and working with your assigned partners. There were quite a few groans and much to my surprise, one of them hadn’t come from the blond next to me.</p><p>I was no longer walking or in motion, so a wave of tiredness swept back over me. Snape’s droning voice didn’t help much and I crossed my arms on the table. I tried my very best not to let my heavy head droop to lay on them, but it was a losing battle.</p><p>Right before my eyes could shut, I heard a comment from my side.</p><p>“Exhausted from snogging Weaselbee all morning?” His tone was snarky and accusing.</p><p>It was enough to make me straighten back up in my seat, trying to seem intently focused on Snape’s lesson.</p><p>“It isn’t like that.” I muttered.</p><p>I didn’t face him, but he leaned a bit closer to my side.</p><p>“Hm... I did overhear you two in the hall. You don’t fancy farm animals, then?” He asked, voice dripping with mockery.</p><p>He pulled away a bit as he spoke again.</p><p>“Sparing the wizarding world of foul, grubby Weasel-babies. How selfless of you.”</p><p>I’d spent less than ten minutes with him so far and I already wanted to scream. I picked up on a few of Snape’s words and decided to hone in on the lesson instead of my anger. I pulled my Potions book out from my bag, determined to catch up with whatever I’d nearly slept through.</p><p>I turned back to my bag for my quill. It was on the same side of my body as Malfoy, so as I dug for it, I caught a strong inhale of mint and cologne. I spared a glance up at him and whipped back to the front immediately. My eyes had caught his. Why was he even looking at me?</p><p>I kept my eyes and ears trained on Snape for the duration of the class, ignoring the icy boy on my side. I had nothing to say to him. Nothing nice, anyway. I was a bit startled when he finally did speak again after a good thirty minutes of me ignoring him and taking notes.</p><p>“I noticed Blaise took you on a broom ride. I take it you befriend anyone that gives you attention?” His tone was bitter. I rolled my eyes, looping the last letter of my notes.</p><p>“Congrats on winning the match.” I remarked, skimming over his statement. It was the only time I’d seen him actually pause.</p><p>“Thanks.” He muttered. It was quick and curt, but agreeable. As if he were actually appreciative I’d congratulated him.</p><p>Unknowingly, I’d flipped the conversation a bit on its head.</p><p>“Yeah. It was the first match I’d ever been to. It all looked-... It was amazing.” And you were really good too, I finished in my head. I scrunched my nose up at the thought I’d just had. His ego was undeserving of such a comment.</p><p>I saw him finger the edges of his parchment out of the corner of my eye and I wondered why he was suddenly fidgeting.</p><p>“Have my notes helped?” He mumbled quickly, as if he didn’t even want to ask to begin with.</p><p>I stayed quiet, feeling stupid. It was my turn to fidget, and I scribbled small lines in an empty margin of my parchment. I pretended to look busy for a moment, but it was a very bad performance.</p><p>“I haven’t been able to cast since Scourgify, in the library.” I whispered, defeatedly. I turned my head slightly, peeking at him from the side.</p><p>His head was slightly bowed, his eyes intent on his paper. His lips were parted and I could see his chest rise and fall with his breathing.</p><p>“You’re probably not trying hard enough.” He stated without looking in my direction.</p><p>“I stayed up all night <em>trying</em>.” I squeaked out, chewing my lip.</p><p>I saw his head turn just slightly. Enough for him to glance through bits and strands of hair that messily covered his eyes. He ran a hand through it, smoothing it all back.</p><p>“Is that why you’re tired?” His tone was genuine and I swore he seemed to be asking, really asking me. I became hyper aware of my breathing and the blood pumping into my heart as we stayed that way, his eyes boring into mine.</p><p>“Yeah.” I finally looked back towards my paper, feeling my hair fall from behind my ear where I recalled George tucking it back.</p><p>I felt like stone when frozen fingers warped that memory, repeating it. Malfoy tucked my hair behind my ear. He lingered for less than a fraction of a second, pulling away like he’d stuck his finger in a socket.</p><p>I felt glued to my seat. He hadn't moved either.</p><p>We didn’t speak after that, the bell chiming within the minute.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>